Always known
by xFadingSoulx
Summary: This romance shows the softer side of Darco, rated R for adult language and sex they're 18 and they're going to act like it Please read and review,finally completed it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Always known" is based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. The character's are hers with the exception of a few I made up myself.  
  
Victoria stared into the fireplace, that the Slytherin common room was centered around. She quickly looked at the clock it was almost midnight and way past their curfew. She suddenly became very aware of Darco's arms that were wrapped around her waist loosely. She sighed a little and pressed her self closer to him. She was sure the couch they were laying on wasn't designed for two people to lay on. She felt Draco shift his position a little, it felt so comfortable just laying down with him and cuddling it amazed her of what most people thought about him. Victoria closed her eyes and drifted back to the day they met.  
  
She had just transferred from a wizarding school in America. It had some long silly name she couldn't remember and anyways she had never been able to pronounce it. Professor Snape had looked over her papers and instantly decided she would be perfect for Slytherin. She guessed it was because she was pretty intelligent and after meeting most of the people in the house she realized they needed more. She had been sitting in the common room, on this very couch, and reading over her class schedule. This was to be her fifth year , and by the look of her books the classes her not easy. Everyone started to come in to go up to bed, and three boys entered the room and sat down on the couch across from hers. Victoria paid no attention and began to look through her books, but she glanced up to look at the clock and noticed that one of the boys was checking her out. Her first impression of him was that he was simply gorgeous. He had white-blonde hair and a perfect figure. Beautiful grey eyes, and he seemed to be pretty pale but most wizards were. He was wearing the Slytherin robe long ,as did most, and the green seemed to match him perfectly. Victoria had been told she was attractive but found it hard to believe. She was around 5'4", and had straight black hair that was a little longer than shoulder length. She was also pale but not as much as most, green eyes, and a fair figure form what her mother has told her. She held his gaze for a moment then shifted her eyes to the clock, its was almost eight. She began to pack her things, when he sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy...that is if you haven't heard of me already form the other girls."  
  
She smiled an responded "My names is Victoria Dour, and no I haven't heard of you. I Don't really get along with girls."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, I just never have"  
  
"Interesting...so-" His attention was suddenly averted to one of the other boys who had just coughed loud in suggestion. "Right...this is Crabbe and Goyle"  
  
" Nice to meet you "Crabbe said as he offered his hand to shake hands with her.  
  
"Same here" she said then reached out and gave him a short hand shake. She did the same with Goyle so he wouldn't feel bad.   
  
The rest was history she and Draco became friends and their school mates said they never left each others sides. Victoria instantly made enemy's with most of the slytherin girls when they began to date as sixth years. Didn't bother her though since she didn't really have any friends that were girls.  
  
Victoria was pulled instantly out of the memory when Draco began to gently kiss her neck, and she instantly felt heated. He had way with her, he knew just how to get her excited. Victoria turned her head and met his lips. She opened her mouth and he kissed her, he made kissing seem like a fine art. Victoria let out a little sound that he loved, it was a sigh mixed with a moan. Draco couldn't help but laugh a little, but she knew why and laughed a little too. She shifted her body towards his.  
  
"I'm so glad I have you" he whispered  
  
"What makes you think you have me?" she teased  
  
He held on to her tighter and kissed her again, he almost never settled for just a peck of a kiss. She pulled away first, "We really ought to go to bed, tomorrow I have to finish packing"  
  
"You're still not done?"  
  
"Well Draco I don't have little minions like you do"  
  
" do you want some..." he joked.  
  
"No that's ok..., plus I have to check out my new apartment"  
  
" I don't like the idea of you living alone...I still think you should come live with me"  
  
"Sorry, I don't know if I could take your family. You remember when I spent Christmas with you...it wasn't pleasant."  
  
He had an excited look on his face, " then I should live with you"  
  
Victoria laughed and kissed him before attempting to stand up. Draco tightened his arms around her, and she smiled. He leaned in for another kiss that almost took her breathe away.  
  
"Goodnight" She said softly  
  
"At least let me tuck you in"  
  
"So you can get caught in the girls dormitory?"  
  
"Do you honestly think any of them would tell on me? You know every girl in their loves me"  
  
"I know...is this the only way you'll let me go?" He smiled and loosened his grip. As she got up he slapped her butt, then let out a little laugh.  
  
" What the hell was that for?:  
  
"I don't know, it was just there...I couldn't help myself I'm sorry." He smiled and Victoria couldn't help but laugh. She had a hard time staying mad at him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Victoria put her arms around his neck and began to play with his hair while she looked into his eyes. How any one thought he has evil was beyond her, he seemed so innocent when he was with her. But she had seen how he treated others, but she didn't blame him it was simply the way he was raised.   
  
Draco loved this, just being able to hold her. Their relationship was deeper than he had ever had with any other girl. All they wanted to do was fool around, he felt like girls put more presser on him then he ever did to any girl. Draco realized that they had been staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes. He knew he was beginning to love her, and it scared him.  
  
"We better get you to bed" He smiled , she always made him smile. They quietly walked up the stairs together. She accidently brushed her hand against his, and he took his hand and laced his fingers with his. Victoria blushed a little she loved holding hands, there was something so romantic about it. Her bed was right near the door, she walked over to her trunk and kneeled down to grab her nightdress and she remembered he was still in the room. But it wouldn't bother her if he saw her naked, at that moment she realized that she had full trust in him. She stood up and laid her silk dress on her bed. Victoria looked over at him and he casually sat down on her bed. She lifted her shirt up over her head. She glanced over at him again and his eyes had widened. She softly giggled and unzipped her pants, and slowly pulled them down and off. She couldn't help herself she loved to tease him. Draco picked up her nightdress and put it on her, but as he did so he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. She had never had any guy have his hands on her bare skin before. And she felt weird since it felt completely natural with Draco. He gently kissed her, and pulled away quickly...he knew if he did any longer he might not be able to stop himself regardless of where they were. She turned around and he lifted his hands away allowing the nightdress to drop down normally. He pulled up the covers , and Victoria slipped in. Draco pulled the cover up to her chest and dropped them, and managed to settle for another quick kiss before he left. She fell asleep instantly though she was used to staying up late to cuddle with Draco. 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He looked over at it, 7:00.  
  
"Oh ,bloody hell" He got up and walked over to his trunk and grabbed his clothes so he could shower and get dressed quickly. When he got out of the shower he looked at himself in the mirror, he knew he was handsome and he loved it. He got dressed and combed out his hair. He went into the common room to find Victoria but he couldn't. So he went up to her room to find her still taking a shower, but no one else was in there so he laid on her bed and waited. Apparently he had dozed off because he woke up to the sound of her opening her trunk. Victoria looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to wake you"  
  
"No problem" he said through a yawn. As he noticed she was looking for something to wear he added. " Can I pick something?"  
  
" Be my guest" she laughed, this would be interesting. She sat down on the bed as he got up and kneeled down where she had been. He picked out some regular jeans, and a tight black tank top that revealed some cleavage. She laughed at his choice.  
  
" What I love you in black!"  
  
"Ok hunni" She giggled some more. He looked up at her and smiled as her threw the clothes on her bed. Still kneeling he skimmed his hand down her leg, a light caress. She looked caught his gaze and smile lightly and he preceded to gently kiss her leg. At this point she remember she was wearing nothing but a towel. She let out a little giggle and leaned forward, and placed her hand on his faced and gently stroked her hand down to his chin and pulled him forward so his lips met hers. It was amazing how they had grown to now how to anticipate what the other was going to do before they did it. She had seen other couples become jealous of them when they were kissing. Victoria got up and grabbed her clothes to go changed, she decided it would be best if she changed in the bathroom. She heard Draco sigh as she walked away then the creek of her bed as he laid down. When she got back out he had begun to pack to things. She stayed at the doorway and watched him, he could be so cute sometimes. She watched him as he stared hard when he saw one of her books. She had studying more advanced magic than him, but it really didn't bother him. He heard her giggle and looked up at her, she was beautiful, it made him feel unworthy. Victoria walked over to him and placed her had on his shoulders. She sat on the bed and he leaned back against her legs. She knew what he wanted...she began to rub his shoulders as she had done often when he was worried about something.  
  
"That feel so good" Draco gave out a little moan, and grabbed Victoria's hand and gently placed a kiss on it.  
  
"What would I do without you"  
  
"Hire a masseuse" she joked  
  
"You know what I mean" He stood up and looked at the trunk, "now to pack your panties" he teased.  
  
"No, I think I can manage that"  
  
"I was joking, anyways I already did it" The look on her face made him laugh.  
  
She slapped his arm, and yet she couldn't help but smile because she loved his smile. Lets go eat... she walked away from the bed and went down the stairs quickly she would hate to be late for breakfast, especially since this one would be their last at Hogwarts. He slowly came down behind her, but caught up with her and put his arm around her waist. Draco was very possessive of her, he wanted everyone to know he was hers and she was his. As they were walking down the hall they passed Hermione and Ron who were holding hands. When Ron looked over at Victoria and smiled a little, they had a friendly conversations in classes but were not really friends. He looked over at Draco and glared at him, which made her uncomfortable. Under his breath and muttered   
  
" mudblood". Victoria glared at him and when he realized it he just shook his head. Victoria pushed his arm off of her waist and began to walk faster. She had become somewhat of a friend with Hermione and valued her friendships with girls since she had few.  
  
"Victoria...wait"  
  
She turned around and looked hard at him, "Why do you have to be like that"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
She began to walk again, but glanced over at Hermione who just gave a weary smile.  
  
"Victoria please wait, Look I'm sorry" He looked over at Hermione "sorry Hermione"  
  
"It's ok" she whispered and Ron looked at her like she was crazy, so she just shrugged her shoulders and they continued to walk. 


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria paused she knew if she walked out there mad at him, all the girls would instantly try to comfort him. She turned around, and gave him a discouraging look that made his heart sink. He suddenly had the thought of her leaving him, and he instantly ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just a jerk sometimes. Please don't leave me Victoria"  
  
" I know, it's ok" She stroked his hair, and thought how this was a weird outcome. Victoria felt weird when she thought she heard him sniffle a little and pulled away to see a tear roll down his cheek. "Draco I'd never dream of leaving you" She smiled at the thought of what she said, them being together forever. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but used one of her hands to gently wipe away his tear. "Let's go eat"  
  
" I can't go like this, let me wash up I'll meet you there" He briefly kissed her and walked towards the lavatories. Victoria walked into the room and sat at their usual spot everyone looked at her in shock.  
  
"Where's Malfoy? Did you break up? You poor thing.." one of the girls said all to quickly for her to respond.  
  
"No, he's just washing up a bit" As if on cue he came and sat down next to her. Victoria looked at the girl who had talked to her, she was now looking down in disappointment. Under the table Victoria put her hand on Draco's leg and began to lightly caress it. He looked at her and smiled, before beginning to grab some food for them. They ate the feast and left to get there things. Victoria was still tired from yesterdays diploma ceremony, she was sad to leave Hogwarts but happy to get on with her life.  
  
Victoria followed Draco out the front gate , he told her that his helpers would get her luggage for her. Draco's mother had sent a car to pick them up, Victoria only agreed because she stilled hadn't tried to apparate, since she had been studying advanced magic she had been allowed to take the exam early. She turned around and looked at Hogwarts for the last time.  
  
Draco had fallen asleep and was leaning against her. She drew out a long breath and began to stroke his hair.  
  
"What's wrong?" he whispered tiredly  
  
"Nothing, it's just my apartment is so far away from yours...and everything will be different now"  
  
"Don't worry..."he said wearily  
  
"Don't worry? What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I said, Don't worry...Victoria just stop thinking about it."  
  
"I can't"she mumbled. Draco Put his hand over her's and she instinctively laced her fingers with his like they had done so often. He went to lay his head on her shoulders but changed his mind, and instead gently brushed his lips against her neck. It immediately sent butterflies through her stomach. He had a sense about her, he could tell when he could do something or if he should stop. His lips trailed down to her collar bone, he could feel her let out a jagged breath. To him it was a good thing it meant she could not concentrate not even on her breathing. Draco spun his head towards the sound of the driver putting the window up so they could have privacy. He turned back at Victoria who had begun to giggle. She put her hand on his face and gently stroked it, she cherished him and all they joy he brought her. Victoria snuggled closer to him and rested her face on his chest, the sound of his heart made her relax. Draco kissed her hair,   
  
"We're almost there" He said and kissed her hair again. He heard her sigh softly and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He suddenly thought that he had never seen his parents as close as they were, and could only remember a few times when they would talk when it wasn't something formal. He let out a sigh of relief when they finally got there, it was an enormous house not at all like an apartment. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh I'm going to kill my father" She said when she finally saw the house. Draco just laughed,  
  
"Nice apartment" He glanced over at her and smiled, she walked over to him and slapped his arm, although it was all in playfulness. She went up the front door and opened the door and looked back at Draco to urge him to come in. Victoria looked around the room,  
  
"Why didn't I recognize the way here...it seems so familiar now" She turned to him and smiled. " this used to be one of our vacation homes"  
  
"One?"  
  
"Yea we had a few but we stopped traveling when I went into school, so they sold all of them ...or so I thought. This was my favorite...I like the lake." She walked out the back door to the balcony the back yard. She stood and leaned on the short walls of the balcony. Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"You're right it is going to be different...we don't have to hide anything anymore" He said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm so tired I think I'm just going to go to bed..."  
  
"It's only eight o'clock"he said glancing at his watch.  
  
"I know but, it's been a long day...and I didn't get much sleep last night" She turned around and kissed him, he was warm and gentle. And when he kissed her she forgot everything else. He pulled away first and just looked into her eyes, he wanted to remember this forever.  
  
"Come on" he said reaching for her hand, she took his hand in hers and she followed him upstairs. "Well...it's not like I now which one is yours"  
  
Victoria smile and walked down the hall to a large bed room. Draco looked around, it was dark red, and the furniture was a dark wood that almost looked red. It had large doors that led to another balcony. And another small door that lead to a bathroom.  
  
"This is it...she said looking around" She noticed her trunk tucked in the corner and went over to it to get her nightdress. As she was rummaging through it Draco sat down on the bed.  
  
"Do you mind if I stayed here tonight?"  
  
"Sure, I can make a bed for you in my parents room" She said as she kept looking for her clothes  
  
"I was hoping I could sleep with you..." Draco mumbled. She turned around and glared at him. " Just sleep..." he added. She turned back towards her trunk and finally spotted her nightdress and slipped it on. Then she turned around to see him watching her. She crawled into bed and pulled her cover up, then shifted to face Draco who was still sitting on her bed.  
  
"Well are you getting in or not?" She teased, He just smiled and undid his shirt, and his pants. He was tall and his teenage skinny body had been replaced with a more muscular one. She suddenly wondered what he was going to wear to bed. Before she could say anything he was crawling into the bed next to her, and she became aware he was only wearing his boxers(drawers). He quickly got comfortable and laid on his back, he put his arm loosely around Victoria's waist then decided it wasn't good enough. He pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest, and began to play with the hair around his bellybutton .   
  
"Ouch...What are you doing?"He looked down at her, Victoria smiled and gently kissed him before putting her head back down on his chest and closing her eyes as she fell asleep.  
  
Victoria squinted her eyes at the sunlight coming through the doors. She realized that at some point last night they had changed position and she was now laying on her side and her back was leaning against Draco's chest who was laying with his arm around her waist and he had his face in her hair. She just laid there and listened to him breath simultaneously with her. After a few minutes she slowly put his arm back next to him and got up to close the blinds on the doors. When she turned back around he was awake and staring at her.  
  
"Sorry"she said softly  
  
"Yea...that's what you always say" he teased. He got out of bed and hugged her meanwhile he stroked her hair.  
  
"Sometimes I think you just like me because of my hair"She teased back. He just laughed .  
  
"I'm going to take a shower" he said walking towards the bathroom . Victoria watched him as he walked away...she sighed, it was quite a sight. She went to the other bathroom and took a quick shower, and went back to the room to change. Draco was already in the room and was laying on the bed with only a towel on. Victoria had a sudden urge to go over and rip it off of him. She giggled at the thought and he opened his eyes.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" He said then quickly glanced up and down her figure. She blushed when she saw him do it, she had to force her self to get her clothes. Draco walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she turned to face him. He stroked her face with the back of his hand, and gently brushed his finger across her soft lips. She closed her eyes and put her hand on his wrist and pushed it away. She opened her eyes and looked at him, his grey eyes seemed soft and warm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer .He put his hands loosely on her waist, he loved how her body felt against his. It felt so right when they were together. He slowly brought his mouth down to hers, it was warm and welcoming. Draco had never gotten bored of kissing her. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if they went any further...more wonderful than magic he assumed. He pulled her closer to him, he glided his hands down her body till they where on her legs and he slowly lifted her up off the ground. He sat down on the bed, he sat her on his lap and she saddled him . She could feel his arousal under her, and giggled at the thought. Draco began to kiss her neck, she could feel her skin in his mouth, she didn't see the need of hickey's but didn't stop him either. She let her hand rest on his bare chest. He had a lit a fire and she didn't want this to stop, but at the same time she wasn't ready to make love to him yet. She pulled away from his lips and let out a sigh, their was wet spot on her neck from where he had been. She knew it would bruise,  
  
"That's not fair" She said softly, he just smiled. Victoria softly pressed her lips against his, before opening her mouth to meet his kiss. She pulled away quickly and gently kissed his neck, she smiled when she heard his let out a deep breath. She trailed down his neck a little more and made sure he'd get one too before pulling away and standing up. Victoria heard the bed squeak a little, she guessed he had laid back down. She put on some shorts and a white sleeveless shirt without and thinking that he was still in the room, she really didn't care much. She turned around and his eyes were closed, it look as if he was sleeping. She walked by the bed and trailed her finger down his body as she passed him. Draco opened his eyes caught her gaze.  
  
"Come here..." he said barely above a whisper. Victoria reluctantly walked over to the bed and crawled in next to him and laid on her back. Draco leaned up on his side and kissed her, it was very powerful and yet gentle, she almost forgot to breath. She placed her hand on his cheek as if to hold him there. Victoria raised her leg up and he rested his hand on it. Draco slowly glided his hand down to her thigh. She moaned a little and Draco pulled away to look at her. He loved her eyes, they seemed so loving even when he was acting like an ass.   
  
"Come on lets go get something to eat" He finally managed to say.  
  
"Put some clothes on and I'll meet you down stairs" 


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria made breakfast for them and they sat out on the balcony. They ate in silence as they had grown accustom to at the Slytherin table at Hogwarts. She looked over at him, he had a look on his face as if he was thinking about something deeply. Draco looked a lot like his father, but he was nothing like him. While Draco could be cruel at times, Lucius was evil. She didn't know if the fact that his dad was a death eater bothered him. Victoria was sure he had knew about for a while though. He looked over at her and smile wearily, she put her hand on his leg.  
  
"You should write your mom a letter"  
  
"I should go home" he mumbled with a sigh.  
  
"Naicissa is probably worried" she got up and took his plate in the kitchen but she would wash it later. Draco came back in and went upstairs, she figured to get his clothes from last night. Victoria went to the book shelf and grabbed a book on the area, she wanted to see if there were any good local shops. After a few minutes he came down stairs with his clothes, and he put them in his bag that had been left in the living room.   
  
"I sent a letter with your owl to my driver to some pick me up" He said as he laid down on the couch and rested his head on her lap. She put the book down and stroke his hair. "What were you reading?"  
  
"Just a book of the local shops and things around here. I think I'm going to go out later and look around" he gave her look that made her add "But I won't be out too late...don't worry. There was a time before you and I when I went out late at night and I was fine" She teased.  
  
"I can't help t if I worry about you, I don't know what I'd do without you" he said as he put his hand over hers.  
  
" Well all you'd have to do is walk out of the house, you could get a couple dozen girls that way" she joked. He smiled a little and closed his eyes, Victoria just continued to stroke his hair.  
  
Victoria awoke the next morning cold and alone. She sighed, it seemed as seemed as if this was the first time she had awoken without him laying next to her. She got out of bed and got dressed, then she went to the kitchen but decided she was not hungry. Victoria picked her house up a bit, and did some dishes. Then for a while she sat on the couch and read, but quickly became lonely and decided to write Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How has your summer started out? I'm doing fine, and my house is gorgeous! And it's right next to a lake. Where are you staying? Maybe sometime we could get together. Write me back  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Victoria  
  
She attached the letter to her owl ,  
  
"Ave please take this to Hermione" The pat the bird on its head and it flew out the window. Surprisingly the bird returned only a few minutes later with a letter.  
  
Victoria,  
  
My summer is good so far, and I'm glad you like your new house. Me, Ron, and Harry are staying with Siruis, Harry's uncle. I would love to get together sometime.   
  
Hermione  
  
p.s. I thought I saw Draco yesterday morning, he was at a house up the street from me sitting out on a balcony...just thought you'd like to know. 


	6. Chapter 6

After reading the letter she stood up and walked out onto the balcony and looked down the street. A few houses down she saw a cottage with a girl sitting on the porch and holding a fluffy cat. Victoria ran back into her house and out the front door, but decided it would be best to walk down the street. By the time she was half way there Hermione turned and saw her. And stood up and ran towards her. She smiled and laughed a little at Hermione gave her a hug.   
  
"Draco was at my house yesterday morning" She smiled, explaining her reason for knowing she was down here.  
  
"What was he doing there so early in the morning" Hermione said with a look of scolding.  
  
" He stayed the night, but nothing happened I swear" She said in serious tone but couldn't help but smile. "Want to come see my house" she changed the subject.  
  
" yea I'd love too" They began to walk back up the street , but continued to talk. " "How'd you pay for the house?"  
  
" It was are old vacation house, my dad gave it to me"  
  
"That's awesome..."  
  
"He told me it was an apartment, I was a little mad though. I kind of wanted to be on my own"  
  
"Yea well you know it's better than an apartment"  
  
"yea sure is, especially since I didn't have to furnish it. So how's it going living in the same house as Ron?"  
  
"It's great, we get to spend a lot of time together. I'm surprised Malfoy didn't move in with you"  
  
"His mom needs him more than I do"  
  
"Yea I heard about his dad, is he doing alright?" Hermione truly sounded concerned.  
  
"Draco doesn't like to talk about it, not even with me" They had gotten to her house and she opened the door. "Ready for the tour?" She said excitedly  
  
"Yea, show me everything"  
  
Once they got done with the tour of the house Victoria made them some Lemonade.  
  
"Here you go" she said handing Hermione a glass.   
  
" I never got to thank you for standing up for me the other day"  
  
"It's was nothing, he was a mess though"  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
" he probably wouldn't want me to tell you, so you have to promise not to say anything to anyone"  
  
" I won't"   
  
"He started crying, I guess he thought I was going to break up with him or something"  
  
" I can't picture Malfoy crying..."  
  
" He really isn't all that bad, once you get to know him he'll really warm up to you."  
  
" yea has seemed to changed since you came in to his life. It had been a long time since he had said anything to me. I think Ron just provokes him"  
  
"He's just acting the way Lucius raised him" she sighed. Just as she did Draco's owl flew in with a letter , dropped it on the table and flew out. " Draco's owl is a rather rude bird" She opened the letter,  
  
Victoria,  
  
It's been one day and I already miss you like crazy. Mom seems to be fine, my Aunt moved in with her so she wouldn't be alone. I think I'll only stay here for a week, we'll see. How's everything going at the house, have you finished unpacking yet? I didn't I figured I'd be traveling a lot anyways. Did I mention how much I bloody miss you, it's quite lonely here with no one to hold at night. Maybe you should come stay with me, Mom would like that. Write me back  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
She smiled and looked up at Hermione,  
  
"I'll write him back later"  
  
"Yea...can I read it?"  
  
"Sure" She said handing it over to Hermione. Hermione read it over, and giggled.  
  
"Kind of scary to picture Malfoy like that" She said laughing.  
  
"You and Ron should come over some night for dinner"  
  
"Is that really a good idea?"  
  
"I'll talk to Draco, he'll behave"  
  
"Let me talk it over with Ron first."  
  
"Sure no problem, I still have to Draco about it."  
  
Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall it was already 7:00.  
  
" I better go before Ron gets worried"  
  
"Yea I'll talk to Draco and write you"  
  
"Sounds great" She gave Victoria a hug before leaving. Victoria locked the door behind Hermione and sat down on the couch to write Draco Back. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Hunni,  
  
I miss you too, but I'm glad to hear your mom is doing good. The house is looking good I cleaned it up a bit this morning but I haven't finished unpacking yet. I have to think about staying with you, but I would love to see Naicissa. Also I'd like to have Hermione and Ron over one night for dinner, and I'd like it if you were here with me. Maybe If I agree to come stay with you, you'll come to dinner...and you'll be good.   
  
Love,  
  
Victoria Dour  
  
xoxoxo  
  
Victoria attached the letter to Ave's leg and sent her away with it. She sat on the couch and began to read, but was having trouble keeping her eyes open.At some point she had fallen asleep because she awoke when Ave landed on the arm of the couch which her head had been resting on. She looked at the clock, it was almost 9:30. She untied the letter from Ave's leg and read it,  
  
Victoria,  
  
Glad to hear you miss me, thought for sure it would sound weird. It's good that you're not afraid to clean up, and you better get your unpacking done before you forget. If you'll come visit me I'll go to this dinner, and yes I'll behave. I assume you mean no fighting. I talked to Mom about you staying here and she got very excited, so now you have to come. Don't want to risk breaking her heart do you? But If it makes you happy I'll still come to the dinner your having for Granger and Weasely. Can't wait to see you, just tell me when you can come and I'll tell mom.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Draco  
  
p.s. Sorry I waited so long to write you back, Ave seemed tired.  
  
She wrote him back, and attached it to Ave's leg and sent her off then Went up to bed.  
  
It was around 10 by the time Ave arrived at the Malfoy's mansion. He eagerly untied the letter but then put it down because Av looked extremely tired. He gave her some food and water before reading the letter,  
  
Draco,  
  
Of course I miss you, your not weird at all. And you now I've never been spoiled all I always did my fair amount of choirs back at my house when I was a child. And first thing tomorrow I'll finishing unpacking. Yes I suppose I have to come visit now don't I, but good to hear you'll come to the dinner. But I do whish you'd call them by their first names. I'll come this Friday, can't wait to see you either.  
  
Love,  
  
Victoria  
  
p.s. I'm going to bed let Ave stay the night to rest and send me a letter tomorrow.  
  
Draco folded the letter up and put it in the box by his desk where he kept all the letter's she sent him. He got up and closed the window so Ave wouldn't be tempted to leave, but she had already fallen asleep on the back of his chair. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, it was Sunday so only five days till he was her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Draco woke up the next morning and wrote to Victoria right away, he looked at the clock it was 9:00,   
  
"She should be up by now" he thought to himself. And attached the letter to Ave's leg before opening the window to let her out.  
  
Victoria looked at the window and saw the source of the scratching noise. Ave was clawing at the window for her to open. She let her in and put some new water in her bowl at she perched herself on the chair. Victoria laid down on her bed and read the letter.  
  
Victoria,  
  
I hope I'm not writing you too early, I just can't wait to see you. Yea I remember all the stories you told me of when you where little. And how lucky I am to have people do everything. I get kind of bored of it sometimes, but my mom wouldn't want me to do anything around the house. She's kind of old fashioned, that cleaning is a woman's job. But she doesn't even clean she still has the house troll do it for her. God I miss you like hell, I'm really bored over here..nothing to do. I think I'm going to go practice some moves on my broom. I'm thinking about trying out for the Cannons but I'm not sure yet. I'm still considering other teams, maybe even a different profession. Write me back  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Draco  
  
p.s. Did I mention I'm dying to see you!  
  
She smiled as she read the letters, she missed him a lot to. She had not thought about the seriousness of their relationship. She was beginning to love him, but was afraid to tell him. She went to her desk and wrote him a letter.  
  
Draco Opened his window to let Ave in, he untied the letter and read it.  
  
Draco,  
  
Nope not too early, I'm usually up early in the morning you know that. I can't wait to see you either. Do you really get bored of being waited on? I wouldn't...but I didn't know your mom was old fashioned. I actually don't know much about her, except her son is a momma's boy. Are you really going to try out for the cannons, that would be great!! But what ever you want to do is fine with me , I'll still care about you even if you don't work at all.   
  
Love,  
  
Victoria  
  
xoxoxo  
  
He wrote her back and then sent it off with Ave before leaving to go practice.  
  
Victoria read the letter,  
  
Victoria,  
  
Good I was afraid that you might have a fit for me writing to you late at night and early in the morning. Yes I do get bored of it, and I'm sure you would to. When you come visit you should spend some time with my mom. Yes I'm going to try out for the Cannons, I'm leaving to practice some moves after I send you this letter. Glad that you'd still care about me even if I didn't have a job because I still have to try out for this.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Draco  
  
p.s. I still miss you like hell  
  
She sighed, pat Ave and gave her some food, and then went to the living room to unpack some things. Victoria picked up a frame that held a picture of her and Draco. She placed it on a shelf next to some pictures of her family. It had been taken with a wizard camera and the image appeared to be alive. She was standing in front of him with his arms around her waist and she had her arms over his as if to keep then there. He looked down at her and smiled then leaned down so she could kiss him. Victoria had to look away because it was making her eyes teary. She had just got done unpacking when Hermione knocked on the door. She ran to the door and opened it so Hermione could some in.   
  
"It's good to see you again, come in!"  
  
"Thanks, I just wanted to come so we could make plans for dinner"  
  
"Sounds good ,lets sit in the livingroom. Can I get you anything to drink? Tea?"  
  
"No I'm ok. Anyways I talked to Ron and he agreed to some as long as Malfoy wasn't an..um..well ass"  
  
Victoria just laughed a little, " Draco is going to come and he's not going to be an ass I already talked to him about that. But I'm going to spend the weekend at his house, so are you guys free ...Monday?"  
  
"Monday would be perfect, how about 6?"  
  
"That's perfect, it'll give me time to cook"  
  
"Want me to bring anything?"  
  
"Well if you bring the drinks I'll make dinner"  
  
"Yea I can do that, but I have to go I told Ron I'd only be gone a minute. He wants to go on a picnic."  
  
"Yea that's alright I have to clean up anyways." it was a lie but she didn't want Hermione to feel bad. She walked Hermione out to the front of her yard before saying goodbye and going back inside. 


	9. Chapter 9

Victoria sat on the couch and looked back at the picture. She laughed when she saw that they were all over each other. She remembered the first time Draco had kissed her....  
  
Slytherin had just beat Ravenclaw at a quidditch match during their 6th year, so she went down to the field where she usually met him after the match. Under one the stands she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he swung her around in his arms, even though he has still wet and covered in mud form playing in the rain. He played seeker on the slytherin team and she hadn't miss one of his games since she'd started coming to Hogwarts. She smile and handed him the towel she had been holding onto.  
  
"Draco that was fabulous"  
  
" I know I think that was one of out best game yet" He flashed a gorgeous smile and Victoria could feel her face getting flushed. He was cute even though his face was scratched up and covered in dirt. He started to take the dirt off his arms body, and in no time the towel was covered in dirt. Victoria pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and stepped closer to him,  
  
"Close your eyes" she said softly realizing how close they were. He did as he was told and she had to raise on to her toes and place her hand on his shoulders for balance. She wiped off the are near his eyes then went on to work on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and placed his hands on her waist, she blushed a little but thought nothing off it. When she was done she realized that he had been staring into her eyes the entire time. He wrapped his arms around her waist and before she knew what she was doing she had let her arms wrap around his neck. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips on hers. But she thought about what they were doing and pushed him away. He stumbled a little then looked at her in shock, he had never been turned down before. She backed up and leaned against the wall  
  
"What's wrong" Draco said as he walked towards her.  
  
"I don't want to loose you as a friend" She said barely above a whisper, but she had been dreaming about kissing him for months now. She suddenly realized that he was very close to her again. He had put is arm up against the wall, and had his hand on his shoulder and was massaging where he been hit by another players club.  
  
"You won't"..." after a moment a silence he finally added "I' just asking you to forget everything and kiss me" Victoria had been looking down at the ground, she raised her face up to his and glazed into his eyes. He looked so innocent when he was with her. He pulled his hand down from his shoulder and placed it on her waist. And the hand he had been using to lean against the wall was now cupping the side of her face, he gently stroked her lips with his thumb. She smiled at the thought of how glad she was that he'd wiped them off first. Draco smiled but it quickly vanished as he leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes, and felt the warmth of his lips as his met hers. She let her arms rest on the muddy chest of his quidditch uniform. His mouth opened just above her and she could feel the warmth of his mouth as she met his kiss. At this point he had pulled her closer and she could feel him shaking. She didn't know if he was nervous or just cold. Victoria couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Draco Malfoy being nervous. He pulled away from her lips,  
  
"What's so funny?" He smiled  
  
"Nothing, I just had a thought that's all" She smiled and gave him another quick kiss. But he pulled her closer and turned it into a fuller kiss as he explored her mouth with his tongue. She pulled away first and just looked at him. Draco hugged her tightly as if he he'd die when he let her go.  
  
"Victoria.."  
  
After a moment of silence she answered, "yes Draco" He began to shake a little again so she wrapped her arms around him and placed her hands on his shoulder blade and pulled herself closer to him. She was short enough that there was room between the top of her head and his chin, so he his head down and kissed her hair.  
  
"I've been thinking about it, and well I couldn't stand to see you with any one else..." She had gone on a few dates with other guys in Slytherin, but hadn't really dated any guys at Hogwarts. "...well would you go steady with me?"  
  
She could remember all the girls he had gone on dates with, and wasn't fond of any of them, so saw no reason why that wouldn't stop her. But she still wouldn't want to loose him as a friend. "I...don't know Draco" She bit her lip and looked down at the ground again, but didn't know what else to say, because she really didn't know what to do. He pulled her chin back up so she was facing him again, and he kissed her again. He had a lit a fire, and she let out a little moan. She had never done that before, but he was such a good kisser she couldn't help it. He looked down at her and smiled, he knew he was a good kisser. "You know that would mean you couldn't kiss anyone else?"  
  
"I don't want to kiss anyone else" He really meant it he had lost interest in other girls months ago.   
  
"The other girls are going to hate me.." She said seriously, but he couldn't help but smile because he knew that meant yes. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thursday night Victoria sat in her room packing her things because Draco had told her too apparate to his house first thing in the morning. She could only wear formal clothes sin front of his mother, which meant only dresses. Unless eh wanted to wear the long and heavy wizard clothes, but she knew Naicissa probably wouldn't even except that. Most of her dresses were black but that would fit in perfectly at the Malfoy manor.  
  
Draco awoke as Victoria slid into bed next to him. She giggled when he smirked at her,  
  
"I've miss you" She whispered into her hair as she laid her head on his bare chest. She glided her finger around his chest and down to his bellybutton and finally let eh hand rest there. In the heat of the night he had pushed at of his comforters off his bed and only one sheet remained over his lower body. He stretched out letting the blanket slide off him a bit more. She wasn't paying attention as he did so, and her hand slipped. She quickly pulled it safely back up to his bellybutton.  
  
"You're not wearing anything under there are you?" she said in a tone that made him feel like she wasn't surprised.  
  
"Nope" He laughed a little sounding proud. He looked down at her and cupped his hand on the side of er face and tipped her chin up towards him. He gently kissed pressed his lips on her till she opened her mouth and he let his tongue slip into her mouth to meet her kiss. They kissed slowly for a minute and she pulled away, sighing in relief, she had been waiting for him to do that.  
  
" I was thinking about the first time we kissed the other day"  
  
"Wasn't that romantic, I ruined you new outfit" She smiled up at the ceiling.  
  
"It was ruined in the storm anyways" She laughed and stood up to take off the coat she had out on because she couldn't fit it in her bag. He gazed at her as she took it off unknowing of his watchful eyes. Victoria had curled her hair up and tucked them behind her ears but one had escaped and was dangling in front of her eyes. Her eyes were dazzling and she had on black eyeliner. Her dress was simple with thin straps, and was at her knees. And her high heels were opened toed with ties running up just above her ankles. A silk choker was tight around her neck and it had a ring in the middle, he assumed that was how she put it on since there were no ties. She turned around and smiled at him, "what are you looking at stud?" She walked over to his closet and started to go through his clothes looking for something he could wear to match her. Draco walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her like he had done so often. She wrapped on of her arms on top of his and lifted the other to his face. She let her nails glide against his face, and she felt him lean into the soft caress. Draco nuzzled his face into her neck and he began to nibble on her just below her ear. She giggled and turned around to kiss him. He pulled her close and she realized he still didn't have any clothes on.   
  
"You might want to put it away" she said turning back around and throwing him some boxers.  
  
"If I must...but my mother is still asleep" He added in a seductive voice. She just shrugged and gave him some clothes. He reluctantly put them on and they walked down stairs to eat breakfast. Half way through Naicissa came down and joined them.  
  
"Ahh...Victoria, here so soon?"  
  
"Draco insisted" she said as she placed her hand on his knee under the table.  
  
"Yes...he been dragging along all week in misery" she joked. Victoria was surprised , she seemed a lot different form when they had meet during Christmas, of course Lucius had been there.  
  
"I know, he practically wrote me every second of the day" She giggled and looked at Draco who had flushed. They continued to talk through the whole meal till Naicissa said that she was going into town to shop with her sister. 


	11. Chapter 11

Draco walked into the library and Victoria followed behind him. When he got in there he slumped in a big leather chair a that in front of a fireplace. Victoria stood next to it for a minute before he grabbed her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap. For a few minutes they were silent as Draco caressed her thighs and started into the fire.  
  
"I hate this house" he said in anger. She sympathized for him and gently stroked the side of his face. She gazed into her eyes for a minute amazed by her beauty. "Let me live with you" he finally said, to here it sounded more of a plea. She didn't know if she was ready to make that step yet but didn't want him to suffer.  
  
"Anything for you" she said sweetly and gently kissed him to calm him down. When she pulled away and looked at him a tear had fallen form his eye, and she wiped it away. They spent most of the day in there and she read Shakespeare to him. Halfway through A Midsummer's Night Dream she looked up and he had fallen asleep. Tired she decided it would be best for her to take a shower, it took her several minutes to figure out her way back up to Draco's room.   
  
Draco awoke alone in the library and was so tired he barely made it upstairs. He looked at his bed and saw no one in it and figured she had gone into another room. So he slipped into the shower, it was dark in the bathroom except for the dim light of some lit candles. He like the dark so didn't bother turn on the light.   
  
Draco was startled by a soft moaning coming from somewhere in the room. When he got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked into the bath part of his bathroom. Sitting in the tub surround by bubbles Victoria was rubbing her shoulder where he guessed it was bothering her. He was surprised she hadn't heard him come in. Buts she must of heard him sigh because turned around looked at,   
  
"Did I wake you?" she said in an apologetic voice.  
  
Draco was still staring at her. He couldn't help it, the woman he loved was sitting in front of him naked in his tub. "Umm..no" he finally answered.  
  
"Good..would you mind rubbing my back for me. I don't know what I did to it but it hurts"  
  
"Sure..no problem" But he was actually thinking 'Problem!!! I only have so much self control' He walked toward the bath and sat down on a chair next to it. He rubbed her back for a few minutes and she let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Oh..that's perfect" She said and he stopped rubbing, he leaned in and kissed he neck. After a minute she said softly, "want to come in...?"  
  
He could of any way to say it smoothly so just said it, "yea.." Draco discarded his towel on the floor and slipped into the hot water behind her. She leaned her back against his chest and he breathed in her fragrance. Victoria could feel him getting aroused.   
  
"Do you always get excited this easily?" she joked with him  
  
"Only with you" he whispered sweetly into her hair. This made her get heated, she was not a virgin, but had only had sex once and had regretted it. She didn't want that to happen with him, but she wanted him so bad she couldn't stand it anymore. Draco put some body wash in his hands and gently scrubbed her back down. Next he did her legs than her abdomen, and her stomach. The anticipation was killing Victoria, she placed her hands on his. And for a second he thought it was to stop him, but instead she glided his hands up to her breasts where he softly caressed them as he kissed her neck. Victoria moaned a little and leaned back closer to him, she could feel his arousal behind her, and it made her lust heighten. She got out of the tub and grabbed the towel he had thrown on the floor and wrapped it around her body. He looked at her in surprise as she walked out the door. A minute later he heard her call from the bedroom,  
  
"I'm waiting..." She said in a seductive tone. Draco jumped out of the tub and wrapped a new towel around his waist. He walked out of the room with his head lowered not knowing what to expect. But when he heard her giggle he slowly raised his head up. On his bed and in his silk robe she laid out on her stomach , she raise her legs up in the air and crossed them at her ankles. Draco nervously walked towards the bed, and just smiled at her. 'Come on Draco pull yourself together you have more experience than she does' He suddenly had a thought, he had sex before, but this was different. He was going to make love to the first woman he ever loved, and he hoped she was the only woman he'd ever love. Victoria sat up as he reached the bed and sat down next to her. She pushed his chest down and kissed him while he was still in shock. He in turn pushed down on her hip so she was down on her back and he laid on his side, using his arm to lean up. Victoria wrapped her hand around his and kissed him, but at the same time she pushed him back down. He gave up and kissed her deeper, as he slowly slipped his hand inside of his robe that she was wearing. The tie came undone but for the moment he just rested his hand on her bare back and he could feel her shiver. Concentrating on that he hadn't felt her hand slip down to his abdomen. She pulled away form his kiss of a second, "we don't need this" she whispered as she pulled the towel off of him. Victoria wen to kiss his lips, but became more playful and gently bit his lip. She worked her way to his neck and kissed it while occasionally nibbling a bit. He had slid his hand up to her chest and was fondling her when she began to grope his arousal. He relaxed his whole body and let out a moan. He leaned back up and gently pulled the robe completely off of her body. He left on hand in her lower back, and was using it to press her body close to his. Draco kissed her harder than she was used to as he pushed himself inside her. She let out a jagged breath as she moaned getting lost in the sensation.  
  
Draco gently kissed her hair and pulled his arms more tightly around her. Her arms were laying loosely laying on his chest and he assumed she was asleep. It relaxed him to feel her naked body against his. A curl was dangling in front of her eyes, so he tucked it behind her ear. But paused as she let out a deep breath. He looked over at a clock on his wall, it was 2 in the morning. He drew himself closer to her and nuzzled her hair which was in a mess. "I love you Victoria" he whispered into her hair.  
  
She kissed his chest then sleepily, but very clearly she whispered back "I love you too Draco" He had thought she was asleep but felt no need to hold back how he felt. He continued,  
  
"One Day I'll make you my wife.." But she had already fallen asleep and he to soon fell asleep 


	12. Chapter 12

Monday morning Draco woke up in Victoria bed alone, but he was comforted when he heard her humming in the shower. She came out wearing his silk robe,  
  
"Hey! I brought that for me"  
  
"Well do you really mind that I wear it?"  
  
He thought about the silk laying on her bare skin, "no but if you like it so much I could get out one more suited for your size" She just smiled ad threw on some jeans and a black tank top. Since she knew what Draco would wear and she didn't want him to look weird.  
  
"Try and wear something... friendly today"  
  
"Why what's so special about today...oh bloody hell is that today?"  
  
"Yup, and I've got to cook"   
  
At six there was a knock at the door and Victoria gestured Draco to go get it. When he opened the door he forced himself to smile at Ron and Hermione. And offered his hand to Ron who reluctantly shook it. They both knew why the other had come, purely only cause they had been forced to by their girlfriends. They ate a pretty quiet dinner and then took it to the living room where the girls where chatting away, while Draco and Ron watch quidditch on a wizard t.v.   
  
"Would you guys like a butterbear?" She said walking into the kitchen. They all said sure and she grabbed a bunch of them.  
  
"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Hermione asked quietly.   
  
"Yea sure Draco can show you were it is, I've got to put the food away before it goes bad." Turning towards the living she spoke a little louder to talk over the t.v. "Hunni show her the bathroom" He looked up at her in a plea, but she just glared at him till he got up.  
  
Remembering that one of the bathrooms was broken she went up to go tell them But walked into the hall and saw them kissing. She just stood there in horror for a moment then let out a cry and ran past them to her room and slammed the door shut and locked it.   
  
Draco pushed Hermione away,   
  
"Why'd you do that? Now look what you've done he finally said in realization that Victoria had just seen them."  
  
"Sorry I just..." She turned around and went downstair to tell Ron they should leave.  
  
Draco walked up to the door and could hear Victoria sobbing,  
  
"Alohomora." he said pointing his wand towards the knob. He walked up next to the bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"Draco get the hell out of my room, in fact get out of my house" She said through her tears. Seeing her like this hurt Draco so much he couldn't stand it.  
  
"Let me explain" he said patently.  
  
"And why should I?" she said lifting her head up. He tried to wipe her tears away but she ro up and went into the bathroom. He followed her in and watched her dry her face with a towel. " I don't want to talk to you right now Draco, please leave"  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind and left. 


	13. Chapter 13

1 Month Later  
  
Draco's owl flew in with another letter, and dropped it into her lap. She discarded it into a pile of letter's he had been sending her. She had only opened one of them but couldn't bring herself to read more than one sentence of it. Hermione had also been sending her letters like crazy but had given up a few days ago. Victoria walked down to the lake and sat down for a minute. She missed Draco more than anything, he had always been her shoulder to cry on. But were do you turn when he's the one who's making you cry. She sighed and was about to stand up when she heard Hermione behind her.  
  
"Can I explain what happened?"  
  
"Sure go ahead I'm bored anyways"  
  
"I used to have a huge crush on Draco, and I've seen you guys kiss...I just wanted to know what it was like. Sp I made the move not Draco, and he did push me away" Victoria began to cry and Hermione walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, I swear I never wanted to hurt you"  
  
"That's not it"  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"Hermione I'm late..." she said wiping away her tears  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
" I think I'm pregnant"  
  
"Does Draco know?"  
  
"No, you're the first one I've told."  
  
"Well you should take a test shouldn't you"  
  
" I plan on it, but I'm tired I'll see you around" She said before standing up and walking in the house. 


	14. Chapter 14

Victoria laid in bed staring up at the ceiling because she couldn't sleep. She looked over at the clock it was 2 in the morning. 'This is silly' She thought to her self. She stood up and put on the silk robe that Draco had sent her, then apparated to his bedroom. She heard him quietly whimpering like he was having a bad dream. So she crawled into bed next to him,  
  
"Shh...it's alright hunni I'm here" she said while she stroked his hair. Draco shifted positions so he was on his said and he had laid his arm loosely around her waist. By the way he was breathing she could tell he was still asleep. Victoria stopped stroking his hair and let her hands fall down to his chest, and began to softly cry. As she did so he pulled her closer to his body, but as far as she could tell he was still asleep. Victoria tried to get up but he wouldn't loosen his arms around her, and she didn't want to wake him up so she relaxed and closed her eyes. 'I'm going to regret this in the morning' she thought.  
  
He thought he could still feel her in his arms as the dream faded away. But left his eyes closed, he wanted the feeling to last as long as possible before he had to face reality. But his eyes shot open when he felt her shift around in his arms, and she began to softly cry. He turned to face her and she instantly pushed herself away form him and turned her body away so she wouldn't have to face him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Bad dream..."   
  
"About what?"  
  
She answered honestly, her voice barely above a whisper. "you.." She wiped her eyes and savored the silenced because she knew it wouldn't last for long. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as if he was afraid she'd leave, which had been thinking about. But she just laid there and didn't cuddle back which seemed unnatural.   
  
"I'm sorry...she just lunged at me and you came up before I had the chance to push her away"  
  
"I know, Hermione explained everything to me"  
  
Then why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"I-" she began to say but suddenly stopped.  
  
"Tell me whenever you're ready" he could sense that she was scared, So he kissed her hair and rubbed her arms to calm her.  
  
A few minutes later she answered, "Just let me sleep, I was up all night...we'll talk later"  
  
She turned over towards him leaving no space between them. He looked into her eyes which were red from crying. So he gently kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes and let out a jagged breath he figured it was to stop herself form crying. Victoria didn't know how he would react when she told him. They were both still young and she doubt he wanted to be a father at this point in his life. All she could think was that he'd leave her, or make her get an abortion. She pulled her body closer to his and kissed his bare chest.  
  
Around 10 am she woke up alone, but she heard the shower running and walked in to see him just standing under the water. His shower had glass doors and was completely see through. His whole body was perfect, but the expression on his face killed her. It looked like some one had torn his heart out, and she figured it had been her who had made him look that way. She dropped her robe and got into the shower with him. He turned around, he couldn't hold himself back any longer . He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, and brought his lips to hers. He opened his mouth to kiss her fuller but she pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong"  
  
"Sorry I'm just trying to fight my own demons right now"  
  
"Let me protect you from them"  
  
"You caused them" she said before she could stop herself. Then quickly added, "I'm sorry" She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, but he came out after her. Victoria tried to leave the bathroom but he grabbed her arm. She turned towards him as a tear fell down her cheek, she had never let him see her cry until now and It made her feel vulnerable. He wiped it away with his thumb, he slowly pulled her face towards his and gently kissed her. Victoria opened her mouth as he did the same. He explored her mouth with his tongue, and savored the warmth of her kiss. But she pulled away again,  
  
"Draco I can't do this" she walked into his bedroom and laid on his bed crying, there was no way she'd have the concentration to apparate home at this moment.  
  
"What the hell Victoria, I didn't do anything! You can't just show up at my house ,sleep in my bed, and then ignore me!"He yelled at her.  
  
"I know, it's not you.. it's me" She said without thinking. His heart sank, it sounded as if she wanted to break up with him. Realizing what she said she continued "that's not what I meant"  
  
"What do you mean?"He yelled louder.  
  
"I just don't know how to tell you" she yelled back at him.  
  
"Just tell me"  
  
"You want to know! Draco I'm pregnant. There I've said it, good bye" Furious she got off the bed and apparated back to her house. In her room she cried herself to sleep and didn't wake up till later that night when she heard someone open her door. It was dark out side and no light were turned on in her room but she was comforted by a voice she had grown to love.  
  
"Victoria?"  
  
"Yea I'm awake"  
  
He sat down on her bed and stroked her back for a minute, "I've always wanted to be a father, and I couldn't think of a better person to have children with" Draco said sweetly. "I've always known you'd be the one, that's why I want you to marry me"   
  
She glared at him though she knew he couldn't see her face, "What did your mom tell you to say that?"  
  
"I told you I wanted to marry you a month ago...right after I said I loved you"  
  
She vaguely remembered that but smiled at the thought of him wanting to marry her because he loved her. Draco got up form the bed and switched on the lights, she pushed her face into the pillow to avoid the light.   
  
"Let me show you something" He whispered  
  
She reluctantly turned over to see the little velvet covered box in his hands. Inside was the most gorgeous engagement ring she'd ever seen. The ring was silver and in the middle it held a square, green emerald with two smaller diamond on each side.  
  
"Victoria will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course I will..." Before she could reach out to get the ring he shut it closed quickly.   
  
"First you have to kiss me" he smirked at her. Victoria got up and pushed him onto the bed, she saddled him glided her hands up his chest as she leaned forward to kiss him. His kiss was warm and gentle. He leaned up and she pulled away, but remained on his lap.  
  
"I do love you more than anything on this world"  
  
"Who wouldn't?" she teased Then added "I love you too" He smiled and pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her hand.   
  
He watched her gaze at it in amazement, "I'm glad you like it because it's costing me a fortune." He had been resting his hand on her waist but then placed one on her stomach, and she put her hand over his.  
  
"Oh god help us, soon another Malfoy is going to be running around" he laughed, and she lightly slapped his chest. "Come on lets go to bed I'm tired." He watched her get up and lay back in her side of the bed, she was still wearing the robe he had bought her, it was black silk with green trimming. "I'm going to go take a shower first I probably smell like sweat from quidditch practice"  
  
Just noticing his practice uniform she questioned him"You didn't tell me made the team..."  
  
"Yes I did I wrote it one of the letters I sent you" He said walking into the bathroom  
  
"Oh...well congrats then" she said as she slipped under the covers, she laid and bed and listened to the sound of the water running. She had nearly fallen asleep when he came out and crawled into bed with her.  
  
"Draco not now" she said pulling away from him as he kissed her neck. "I'm tired and I have a lot on my mind"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like I have to start planning the wedding, so we can get it done before I start to show. And we have to go to America so you can meet my parents, and..oh crap my parents"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mom will no I'm pregnant form a mile away...then she'll know I had sex before we were married and she'll give me hell for that"  
  
"How will she know?"  
  
"I don't know , but she did it with my sister"  
  
"You have a sister?"   
  
"Yea but she lives in America, and she went to a school over there"  
  
"God...how old is she?"  
  
"Well she'd be about 20, she was real jealous when I started to go to Hogwarts. I've only seen my niece once...Elizabeth got pregnant when she was 19. Kind of a thing everyone in my family gets pregnant at a young age"  
  
"How old was your mom?"  
  
" I think she like 16"  
  
"She wasn't even done with wizarding school, wouldn't they kick her out"  
  
"Draco my mom is a muggle" She said as if he already knew.  
  
"Your mom is a what?" Draco immediately sat up.  
  
" A muggle, but my dad is a wizard."  
  
"You never told me that"  
  
"It's not important...right?" she said glaring at him.  
  
"Right-" he said laying back down. "How much time do we have?"  
  
"Not much for a real wedding, I think we should just elope , it would be so much easier."  
  
"Doesn't bother me"  
  
"Good let's go see my parents tomorrow" She said cuddling closer to him.  
  
"I don't have a choice do I?  
  
"Nope" She kissed him before resting her head on his chest and falling asleep. HE kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"God I hope your dad doesn't kill me" 


	15. Chapter 15

" Oh Victoria!!" said Mrs. Dour as she ran up and tightly hugged her daughter. She was short and had straight black hair While Mr. Dour just stood behind her smiling at Victoria, he was average sized and had brown hair They both looked rather young.  
  
When her mom finally pulled away Victoria turned towards Draco who had his hands in his pocket and was looking at the ground. Her parents house was in a muggle community, trying to look like a muggle he was wearing baggy jeans and a white hoodie that was also pretty big for his size. " Mom, Dad this si Draco Malfoy...my umm husband" she had been debating wether or not to tell them, but felt no need not to. They had gotten eloped that morning, only Ron and Hermione had come with them.  
  
"I'm Joseph, but you can cal me Joe" said Victoria's dadreaching out to shake Draco's hand  
  
"You can call me what ever you want" Draco said trying to smile politely.  
  
" Draco Malfoy? Where have I heard that name before?"  
  
" Probably my dad, Lucius Malfoy"   
  
Mr. Dour's eyes widened, but kept his mouth closed.  
  
"Well I'm Katherine, or Kate" Mrs. Dour smiled as she introduced herself. "You kids want to come in and have some dinner before it gets cold"  
  
"Sure mom" she grabbed Draco's hand and lead him inside, they went into the large house and Victoria pulled him into the livingroom.  
  
"Elizabeth!" she screamed running up to her sister who got up and hugged her. Her sister was like a older version of victoria, except she had brown hair like their father.  
  
"It's so good to see you Victoria, you've grown so much"  
  
"Elizabeth I want you to meet some one" She looked over at Draco to put her sister's attention to him. " This is my husband Draco Malfoy"  
  
"He's gorgeous" she said under her breath to Victoria, Draco just laughed and Elizabeth turned red. "Well Jessica is asleep, but she'll be up a little later so you can see her"  
  
"Great I've missed her"   
  
Just then Mrs. Dour came into the room, "girls can you help me?"  
  
"Sure mom" they said together  
  
"Draco just watch some tv" she said picking up the remote and throwing it to him.  
  
As soon as They got into the kitchen the questions started flowing,  
  
"When did you guys started dating?" Mrs. Dour waited no time  
  
"About 2 years ago"   
  
"Why the marriage so soon? And with no weeding...why on earth" she paused and put her hand on her forehead and leaned against the fridge. "You're pregnant aren't you?"  
  
"Well...yes but we wanted to get married before was even pregnant"  
  
"Yup, that's what she said" pointing to Elizabeth, who was now a single mother.  
  
"Draco's different than..umm what was his name?"  
  
"Hey don't change the subject young lady" Mrs. Dour pointed a finger at her " Your father told ,me about his father."  
  
"What about his father?" Elizabeth asked  
  
"Draco's dad was a death eater" Victoria said sitting down, knowing the questions wouldn't end soon,  
  
"Are you serious"  
  
"Yes, one of Voldemorts close friends to" She added  
  
"So he's gorgeous, and has and evil father, what else?"  
  
"He's rich" she joked " he plays seeker for the cannons"  
  
"Wow the cannons, maybe he is a winner after all"  
  
"I don't trust him Victoria"  
  
"Mom give him a chance, Either way I'm married to him and I'm having his child! Oh but mom do me a favor don't tell daddy I'm pregnant"  
  
"Sure I guess...well go back to your hubby" she shooed them off  
  
As they walked back towards the living room Elizabeth got curious  
  
"How was the sex?"   
  
"I'm not telling you that"  
  
"Which means it was great" she teased "so does he have a brother?"  
  
"Sorry he an only child"  
  
"Damn, I should have gone to hogwarts, well want to wake up Jessica for me"  
  
"Sure no problem"  
  
They walked back into the livingroom to see their father and Draco talking away, apparently he was fascinated by death eaters. Victoria sat down next to Draco and played with Jessica as he talked to her father. They kept talking for a few minutes before he left to go check on the food. Draco just watched Victoria play with Jessica, he felt like he loved her even more as the days went by. By the looks of it she was going to be a great mother. Victoria saw that he was watching her,   
  
"Want to hold her?"  
  
"Well I don't know" but before he could finish she had set the child in his lap. Jessica looked up at him and smiled, it felt weird kind of made him feel like everything would be alright. "Wow she's beautiful" he said. He supported the baby's back with one of the hand and she was playing with his other hand. "God her hands are so little"  
  
"Yea she's small, but its common in my family" She looked up at the door where her mom had been watching Draco, she just winked at Victoria which she knew meant that he was alright by her.  
  
"Come on kids, dinner time" She said walking over to Draco and picking up Jessica. "Sorry Draco I've got to put her bib on"   
  
He just smiled and looked over at victoria who walked over and hugged him " I love you"  
  
"I love you to, I can't wait..I just now it everything will be fine" She knew what he was talking about.  
  
They ate dinner in the large dinning room, where they kept the talk to a minimum but afterwards went into the living room to watch a movie. Draco and Victoria cuddled up on the couch but Draco was fascinated with the movie, or the just the tv itself Victoria couldn't tell.  
  
"Is this like a regular muggle thing?" Draco whispered into her ear.  
  
"We do it every once in a while"  
  
"What is this thing?"  
  
"It's like a moving picture that tells a story"   
  
"Oh" he pulled her body closer to his, her face flushed she wasn't used to being affectionate with guys in front of her parents and her dad kept eyeing them.   
  
The movie wasn't done till 9 at night, "Hunni stay here the night" Mr. Dour said to Victoria when it was done, "you're to tired to go back to England"  
  
"I suppose you're right"  
  
"You can stay in your room, and I'll set up a bed for draco in the guest room"  
  
He smiled and began to walk off, but Mrs. Dour cut him off.  
  
"You guys can stay in your room hunni" She said taking Mr. Dour's arm and walking away into a hallway.  
  
Victoria oped up the doors to her room, like her other room it was elegant. The walls were pure white, and the bedroom set look like it would fit a queen. When he was done looking around Victoria had already changed into a tank top and some shorts which looked small on her. Draco had taken off his pants and his sweater ,along with his shirt, when Elizabeth walked in.  
  
"Dad said to give these to..."her mouth dropped when she saw him.  
  
"Thanks" he said grabbing the Pajamas and throwing them on. He was used to girls seeing him naked, it didn't even cross his mind that is was his wife's sister. And he had his boxers on anyways.  
  
"You can leave now Elizabeth"  
  
"Yea he's a winner Victoria" she said as she left. Victoria got up and locked the door behind her, then crawled back into bed.  
  
Draco laughed again, "your sister thinks I'm cute" he teased  
  
"She thinks more of you than that, but she'll just have to deal you're mine"  
  
He laughed and got into bed, " I hate wearing clothes to bed"  
  
"You don't have to" she said rubbing his chest  
  
"That's gross your parents are here"  
  
"I got pregnant in your house when your mom was home"  
  
"That's different"  
  
"How?"  
  
"That's my mom"  
  
"oh well you won't mind if I sleep naked right?" He looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"You wouldn't" She raised her eyebrow. And got out of bed and began to slowly undress. "Don't do this to me" he pleaded with her.   
  
"Close you're eyes if you don't want to watch"   
  
He did as he was advised and felt her slip into the bed again a minute later. She put her body close to his, he could feel her naked breast against his chest and he became aroused, she traced her fingers around his chest where he hadn't buttoned it up near his belly button.  
  
"Oh fuck it" he said and he lunged at her.  
  
Her back was against his chest as they cuddled after they had made love, he pulled her closer to him and stroke her stomach. "That wasn't fair, you now I don't have good self control" he said commenting on seducing him.  
  
"No it wasn't, I'm pregnant which means I get what I want when I want it"  
  
"So what, I'm your sex slave now" he said kissing her neck  
  
"Just my slave in general" she sleepily teased.  
  
"Well I guess I don't have a choice right?"  
  
"Do you ever?" She giggled and pressed her body closer to his, "good night hunni" She said and turned her head and quickly kissed him.  
  
"Wait, wait I fulfill you lust and that's all I get?" He said in a light tone. She shifted her position so it was her chest against his. He cupped his hand on her cheek and pulled her face up to his. Draco met her lips and opened his mouth as he felt her do so. He kissed her slowly and wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.   
  
Victoria pulled away form him, "I've had enough orgasms for one night hunni"   
  
He laughed, "you know me to well" he kissed her again before loosening his arm."good night"  
  
"Good night" She said pulling her self closer to him for warmth.  
  
"Sleep well tomorrow we have to go see my mother" He could feel her fhrug in response before he fell asleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanx for helping me with the names but I still haven't decided. So keep reviewing with those names till the child is born. And sorry it took so long to update, I had a bit of writers block. Still not completely satisfied with this chapter but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Than again for the review, sorry for the delay, and sorry if you don't like this chapter but I hope you will.  
  
Victoria awoke to the sound of her sister banging on the door and shouting,   
  
"breakfast is ready!"Elizabeth shouted at the door before going downstairs.   
  
Victoria turned to Draco who had barely opened his eyes. " Come on hunni get up" She said throwing on her robe "I'm going to take a shower"  
  
He immediately got up, "me to"  
  
"Oh really?" She ran into the bathroom, but he chased after her and managed to get to the door before she could close it on him.  
  
"Yes really" He walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him to keep her in. Draco put his arms around her waist and kissed her but before he could deepen the kiss she pulled away.  
  
"As much as I love foreplay, my family is waiting" She teased.  
  
"Al right lets get into the shower...well hurry up" he said spanking her butt.  
  
"Ouch, alright I'm going"  
  
Victoria watched Draco get dressed, and almost missed seeing him in the muggle clothes. But just for safety he only but on formal pants, with a formal shirt, both of which were black...naturally. She put on a black skirt with a plain white formal shirt. And by the time they got downstairs every one was done eating.  
  
"Don't you two look nice" said Mrs. Dour "What's the occasion?"  
  
"Were going to see my mom" Draco answered  
  
"Oh that's nice"  
  
"Yea..she's real old fashioned that's why I'm usually dressed up"  
  
"Which would explain why you felt so uncomfortable with those jeans on"  
  
"Umm...yes" he laughed wrapping his arm around Victoria's waist who was standing beside him.  
  
"Hunni why don't you sit at the table I'll make you some pancakes" Victoria offered  
  
"Sure" he said kissing her quickly before leaving.  
  
"He's umm... charming really"  
  
"Good, because I love him and it's even better when you do to"  
  
"He's real affectionate, and clingy isn't he?"  
  
"That's because he didn't get a lot of love form his parents so he savors what he gets from me"  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"Yea... I'm real lucky he didn't turn out to be like father. I like to think I brought him out of that evil shell" She laughed but knew it was true.  
  
"So I never asked how far along are you?"  
  
"Only a month" She said walking out of the kitchen to bring him some eggs.  
  
"Here you go hunni, want some juice?"  
  
"Yea I guess" he said picking up his fork and taking a bite of his food.  
  
She went back into the kitchen to get him some orange juice,  
  
"Mom where's the juice"  
  
"In the back of the fridge... so when can I tell your father?"  
  
"Any time after I leave would be fine"   
  
"Why? how do you think he'll react?" Her mother asked  
  
"Same way he did with Elizabeth, I couldn't take his verbal abuse like that."  
  
"Yea, I wouldn't want too either. I'll wait and tell him tonight"  
  
"Thanks mom" she kissed her on the cheek  
  
"You never showed me the ring" Victoria gave her mother her hand, the engagement ring was now accompanied by a simple silver wedding band that had square diamonds.  
  
"He engraved always known on the inside of the ring"  
  
"Which means..."  
  
"He said he's always known that I'd be his wife" She smiled walking out of the kitchen to bring Draco his juice.  
  
They apparated to the front of the Malfoy mansion,  
  
"I don't know what she'll say." He said looking at her  
  
"She loves you, you know she does"  
  
"That doesn't mean anything here" Draco answered truthfully.  
  
"Well it does in my books" She said walking in the door.  
  
"I expect my mom and my aunt will be in the garden having tea" He said reaching for her hand, expecting she wouldn't know the way. She laced her fingers with his and followed him as they navigated through the manor. They stopped at the back door, he hugged her tightly,  
  
"I love you" he whispered  
  
"You act like I'm going to get killed"  
  
"You never know with my family"  
  
"You know your mom isn't like that" She looked at him intensely but he just shrugged.  
  
"Let's just get it over with so we can get my stuff and go home"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Nacissa was sitting at a table sipping tea and chatting with her sister, she saw them coming and stood up to hug her son.  
  
"Draco where have you been?"  
  
"Went to America to meet Victoria's parents"  
  
"Oh how nice, how is your family victoria"  
  
"Fine thanks" Victoria said smiling at how nice she was being.  
  
"Come sit down have some tea"  
  
"We really can't mom, I just came to get my stuff"  
  
"Why would you need you things? Are you moving out?"  
  
"Yes...I'm moving in with Victoria"  
  
"Kind of scandalous isn't that"  
  
"We eloped" he said lifting up Victoria's hand to show her the ring.  
  
"I knew it would happen sooner or later, I was there when you bought that ring"  
  
"When did you buy it?"  
  
"I don't remember"he lied  
  
"It was about two months ago I believe" She said sitting back down, "take whatever you'd like Draco, don't forget to visit me"  
  
"Of course mom"  
  
"I'll make sure of it Nacissa" She said before following Draco back into the manor. " She seems to be getting nicer every time I see her" She said once they got to his bedroom. Victoria jumped onto his bed, and he laughed at her. "So you bought my ring two months ago?"  
  
"That sounds about right"He looked at her and she was blushing, "told you I knew".He began to pack his clothes, some spell book and his quidditch gear. He stopped to look at a picture of him, Crabbe , and Goyle.  
  
"You ought to write them"  
  
"I doubt they would be able to read it" he laughed  
  
" That's not true, they're really sweet boys you know"  
  
"But would you have dated them?"  
  
"No...they used to tease me about us , said it wouldn't last because you didn't know how to commit to something"  
  
"I didn't before you" He turned around and smiled at her, the kind that made her heart melt. He finished packing then looked over at his eagle owl that was sitting on a perch. " I guess I ought to leave you here in case mom needs to write me"  
  
"Good idea, anyways I don't think Ave will enjoy his company. " He gave her a questioning look, "he's really rude"  
  
"Ok? Come on lets get home I'm hungry"  
  
"You're always hungry"   
  
"Yea , do you think I'm getting fat?" he joked while patting his stomach, she just giggled before pulling out her wand and apparating home before he could.  
  
"So I guess you didn't read any of them?" He said looking at the pile of letter.  
  
"Only the first line of the of one" He just shrugged and picked them out a threw them away.  
  
"I was planning on reading those"  
  
"They all say the same thing" He stated in a very factual way  
  
"Which would be..." She said sitting down on the couch  
  
He kneeled in front of her and put her hand in his, "how much I love you-"he kissed one of her hands. "And how much I missed you-" he kissed her other hand.  
  
"And how I can't live with out you" he said leaning forward and kissing her gently.  
  
"You look tired, lay down and take a nap before practice"   
  
With that he stood up, "I'd rather take a shower instead, I need to wake up not go to bed" He grinned at her "care to join me?"  
  
"I'd just wear you out" She smiled at him seductively. He just raised an eyebrow intriguingly. Victoria laughed and threw a pillow at him which he just barely avoided, "go take a shower smart ass" she teased.  
  
"Now you've hurt my feelings" He said sarcastically   
  
"Oh, how can I make it up to you?" Victoria said standing up and gliding her hands up his chest and around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.  
  
"I can think of a few things" he said as gliding his hand up to her breast and unbuttoning her shirt and opening it up to reveal her lace bra.  
  
"Oh really?" she whispered. Draco's eyes widened in lust. He began to slowly kiss her neck and work his way down to her breast, "Dra-Co" she had started to talk before he bit her but then shocked by it yelp in the middle of talking. "Ouch that hurt"  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help myself"  
  
"Yea...let me close the curtains" she said looking at him in suspicion. He discarded his pants and sat on the couch as she leaned over him to close the curtains over the large window behind the couch. She looked back over at him and smiled,  
  
"Come sit on daddy's lap" he said in a playful tone as he slapped his legs.  
  
Victoria laid on the couch next to Draco, he had fallen asleep. But she had given him a fair warning, she eyed the clock. She'd let him sleep a few more minutes. She suddenly began to think of last time he'd done that.  
  
Still trying to keep their new romantic relationship a secret that had met in the Slytherin common room. Sitting on his lap they had begun to kiss when he done the same thing and bitten into her breast.  
  
"Ouch!what the hell Draco" She yelled in shock  
  
"Sorry, Pansy rather liked it when did that so I thought..."He stopped when he saw that Victoria was looking at him in disgust.  
  
"Well I'm certainly not Pansy" She yelled a little quieter  
  
"Sorry, still haven't gotten used to you yet" She looked at him questioningly, he continued to explain, "some girls like it rough, others gentle. I'm not used to being gentle"   
  
She stood up and began to walk away, "get used it"  
  
"I don't see why your so upset" He looked mad and concerned at the same time.  
  
"I've just had to many bad experiences with guys" He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you"  
  
"You just did"  
  
"Didn't mean it like that" he said kissing her hair lovingly.  
  
"Oh how cute" Pansy said sarcastically form the stair case that lead up to the girls dormitory. Draco instantly dropped his arms he assumed a condescending stance, with his arms crossed at his chest.  
  
"Pansy what do you want"  
  
"You two woke me up, but can I ask... What the fuck Draco. Are you and IT a thing now?" She soundly truly hurt but Victoria doubted it was more that jealousy.  
  
"I really don't think that concerns you"  
  
"I think it does" Pansy yelled as she ran towards Victoria and tried to punch her but Draco stood in front of her. She accidently punched him and when she realized it she looked as if she was about to cry even though he looked more annoyed than hurt. "I'm so sorry Draco, didn't mean to"  
  
"Leave" He shouted in annoyance, Pansy glared at Victoria before turning around and going back up the stairs. Draco looked back at Victoria but she had already started to walk up to the stairs.  
  
Victoria nudged Draco who was laying behind her, "wake up hunni , you're going to be late for practice"  
  
"Yea I'm going" he said through a yawn, "what are you up to today"  
  
"Going to write to a mid wife"  
  
"What for"  
  
"Well I doubt you know how to deliver a birth" she teased standing up and taking the blanket that was covering them with her.  
  
"Oh right but that's not for months"  
  
"Yes but we have other things to talk about" 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Please continue with the names... the birth draws closer as I plan to skip a few months in the next chapter. I've gotten lovely girl names but would like more boy names, but continue with names of both genders. Still have yet to decide which gender it'll be so keep them coming. Thanx for your kind words and helping me out with the names. Hope you like this chapter was up late last night writing , shows a lot of different emotions in this chapter.   
  
Draco came home late that night from quidditch practice. He put his broom in the corner and looked over at the couch when he heard shifting. Victoria had sleepily pulled a blanket up over her body. He removed his practice robe off that was covered in dirt as well as the shirt under it that was covered in his sweat. She shifted again as if she couldn't find a comfortable position, he watched her for a minute as far as he could tell she was asleep. Draco walked over to the couch and slipped his hands under her shoulders and his other arm went under her knew as he pulled her up and carried her up the stairs.(just to help the mental image it's like when a groom carries his bride into a room). Still asleep she rested her head against his chest as he carried her. The door squeaked as he pushed it open with his feet. Every sound seemed to be louder the more he tried to be quiet, he glanced over at her face to make sure she was still asleep. Her mouth was slightly open and he could feel her breathe on his bare chest. The bed creaked a little as he laid her limp body onto the soft bed. She slightly pulled her legs up towards her chest and laid her arm across her stomach while the other laid still next to her body. Draco stood next to the bed a moment before grabbing a silk sheet and laying it over her. He knew it would keep her warm but wouldn't over heat her. Draco lingered over the bed and watched her for a moment longer before leaving for the bathroom.  
  
Victoria awoke to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom connected to her room. She sighed when she realized she had dozed off while waiting for Draco to get home. The room was dark and she finally realized that she had been carried up to her bedroom. After absently mindedly thinking about nothing in particular for a few minutes Draco appeared in the room with a towel around his waist and another around his neck while he dried off some of his hair. She hadn't heard the shower go off and remained still, watching Draco as he got ready for bed. Which was rather quick since all he had to do was dry off. She found herself trying to think of a time when he slept with clothes on but failed to do so. The towel that had been around his waist dropped to the floor and startled Victoria even though it was rather quite. Without thinking she had quickly leaned up suddenly felt dizzy for getting ups o fast. She lazily dropped back down onto the bed attracting Draco's attention.  
  
"Alright love?" he whispered with a tone of worry in his voice.  
  
"Yes...fine" she said as she slowly leaned back up and stood  
  
"Go back to bed it's late"  
  
"Not in theses clothes" She mumbled, Draco hadn't risked taking them off her body. Victoria staggered over to the dresser then changed her mind and just removed her clothes and threw them in the corner. Victoria turned back around and walked back towards the bed and with a sudden burst of energy jumped on top of it. She crawled next to Draco who had laid down on his back to watch her little episode of deciding what to wear to bed, or rather not to wear anything to bed. He closed his eyes but slowly opened them as Victoria laid her hands on his chest. Draco smiled wearily not sure wether or not she could even see him do so. But he knew she had once he heard her giggle a bit.  
  
"Draco" she whispered  
  
"Hmm?" he said turning to her.  
  
"Want to fool around a little" She said pressing her body closer to his.  
  
"Once a day isn't enough?"  
  
"I can't help it, it's these damn hormones"  
  
"Yeah sure...it's just my body you can't get over. Bet you couldn't last a day without even a little sex"  
  
"Excuse me?" She leaned up glaring at him  
  
"You heard me, you can't resist me"  
  
"Bet I could go longer without sex than you"  
  
"Want to make that and official bet?" he said playfully  
  
"What would I win?" she smiled  
  
"What would you like?" he said tucking some of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Ok..if I win Ron and Hermione are coming over again"  
  
"Alright" he said skeptically "and if I win you have to be my slave"  
  
"For how long?"  
  
Thinking about her pregnancy "just a week would be all I need"  
  
"Alright deal" she said shaking his hand but he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her into him and kissing her. Remembering all she was wearing to bed was her bra and thong he grabbed her ass pulling her closer to his naked body. She yelled a bit into his mouth and pulled away,  
  
"Ouch what was that for?"  
  
"Just because I can" he shrugged. She let her hand linger at his groin and then slowly trailed her hand down to his manhood and lightly stroked it. He began to breath heavy and he became hard, he could feel it throbbing for more. Draco rolled on top of her an used his knees to spread her legs open.  
  
"Going to give up that quickly?" she teased  
  
" I... you" he glared at her  
  
"It doesn't start till tomorrow morning"  
  
She glanced over at the clock, "it's already morning love" she said innocently  
  
"Come on victoria you want it as much as me" he complained.  
  
"You don't know that" He raised his eyebrow at her, and gently rubbed himself against her body. Victoria closed her eyes and moaned a little but quickly bit her lip trying to stop herself.  
  
"You can't deny it" he said his hot breath against her neck as he kissed it and occasionally nibbling. Bust she wasn't going to give in that easy, she knew if she denied him tonight his lust would be even stronger by tomorrow. But in her thoughts she hadn't notice him slip his hands down to her thighs where he was massaging them. She could feel them burning but didn't want to show her lust for him. That just made Draco press on further, he gently slipped his fingers into her. "You're very wet for some one who doesn't want to have sex" he teased. But she just responded by grabbing his wrist and pulling him out before he could do much more. Victoria turned away from him and tried to calm her cravings. "You suck...this is going to be harder than I thought" he said under his breath.  
  
"Hey if you had just fucked me you wouldn't have gotten yourself into this" she said teasing him and kissing him on the cheek before turning back over to sleep.  
  
"Well if you're going to be like that I'm not cuddling with you" he was trying to make her cave in.  
  
"Ok" she said yawning trying to act like she didn't care, he looked at her in shock.  
  
"Night love"  
  
"Yeah night" he mumbled in disappointment before standing up.  
  
"Where are you going"  
  
" I need to take a very cold shower thanks to you"  
  
"Anytime"she teased laughing quietly.  
  
When Draco got out of the shower he quickly dried off and decided it would be best to throw on some his silk pajama bottoms. The bed creaked a little as he crouched onto the bed next to Victoria. Again her mouth was slightly open and she was breathing loud enough for him to hear. Knowing she was asleep he crawled closer to her and laid down. Careful not to wake her he shifted his body to lay closer to her slowly wrapping his arm around her waist. She shivered next to him at the touch of his cool chest to her back and squirmed a little. Draco twirled some of her hair in his fingers and combed through it with his fingers. She shifted some more so he stopped playing with her hair not wanting to wake her. He laid awake for a while just listening to her breath and watching her as she slept. Victoria rolled over from her side and onto her back, Draco's hand glided over her stomach as she did so. Gently he stroked her stomach just wondering about what it would feel like to be a father. Caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed she had woken up.  
  
"What's wrong" she whispered  
  
"Nothing just thinking"  
  
"About the baby?" she spoke softly placing her hand over his, he stopped.  
  
"Yes, did I wake you" he still didn't look up at her but let her gaze remain on her stomach.  
  
"It's fine, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing...it's just" he stopped  
  
"What is it hunni?" She said cupping his cheek in her hand lifting it up so he'd look at her.  
  
"What if I'm not a good father?" he looked distant and his lip was quivering.  
  
"Why wouldn't you be, it's what you wanted right?"  
  
"Yes but my family isn't exactly known for good fatherhood" a tear rolled down his cheeks. She knew that his father had beat him but not much other than that.  
  
"You're nothing like your father" she reassured Draco while stroking his hair and kissing his forehead.  
  
"I want to believe that, I'm just worried. To stressed about quidditch practice I suppose"  
  
"Try to sleep, don't worry I know you'd never hurt our child" He smiled at her and laid back down cuddling close to her. Resting his head on her chest above her heart he started to rub her stomach again. Victoria stroked his hair trying to calm him down so he'd sleep. After a few minutes she again laid her hand over his, "Draco go to sleep, please you need to rest" 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanx for all the names, got a few I like now I just have pick the right ones. Sorry if I don't use yours. Thanx for the review and keep them coming, it's what keeps me writing! I'm trying to get this finished so I can begun on a new story that I have come up with.   
  
In only a few days Draco had lost their little bet and to Victoria's great pleasure She got to have Hermione and Ron come over.  
  
"Are you sure you want them to come over? Might be a little awkward"  
  
"She got a little weak we all do it sometimes" she said as she set the table for dinner. He looked at her questionably, "I'd never do that to you love" Victoria smiled at him reassuringly before walking back over to the counter to get the food. Just as she did the door bell rang, "well go get it" she said nudging him with her hips.  
  
"I'm still in my practice robes though"  
  
"So get the door" She said in an annoyed tone  
  
Reluctantly he answered the door, "hey guys come in"   
  
"Thanks" Ron said pushing through the door with Hermione holding his hand.  
  
"Well I've got to go change" Draco said pulling at his shirt to show it's dirtiness.  
  
Ron's eyes widened "those aren't Cannon robes... are they?"  
  
"Yes...yes they are" he looked confused  
  
"How'd you get a hold of those"  
  
"Well I play for the cannons"  
  
"No way, I love them"  
  
"Well if you like I got extra ticket for our first games, and I've been looking for someone to go with Victoria"  
  
"That would be great"Ron said slapping Draco in the arm.  
  
"Well they're yours, but I do need to get dressed" he said walking up the stairs.  
  
After dinner they all sat in the living room talking, Draco was talking to Ron about the gruesome practices. While Hermione and Victoria were talking about the baby and reading over a book Hermione had brought her about pregnancy.  
  
"So how is it going so far"  
  
"Fine, just tired a lot surprised I'm not sick at all. But that's rare for my family anyways"  
  
"I thought that always happened"  
  
"No not always. What about you and Ron...thinking about settling down yet and starting a family?" Victoria teased  
  
"No" Hermione blushed and laughed when she saw that Ron had over heard Victoria and his eyes were wide open while Draco laughed. "Nervous at all Malfoy" Ron managed to ask.  
  
"Not really more excited"  
  
"That's good I suppose" he shrugged a little sipping his butterbeer.  
  
"My sister is coming to stay with us a little bit before the birth and a month afterwards to help out"  
  
"That's good, and you know if you need a babysitter I'm right down the street" Hermione added  
  
"If you hadn't offered I'd just have left the baby in a basket on your doorstep" She said in a very factual way but she couldn't help but smile while she did.   
  
They all laughed for a minute or so before Ron and Draco went back to talking about Quidditch. The girls cleaned the kitchen and dinning room without them even noticing they were gone. Hermione and Ron didn't end up leaving till 10 o' clock. Victoria was laying across the crouch with her eyes closed resting while Draco let them out and locked the door behind them.   
  
"Come on hunni time for bed" Draco said as he tickled her feet  
  
"to lazy to get up" she said referring to herself  
  
"I'll carry you"  
  
"As long as I don't have to move" Draco picked her up and carried her up the stairs and dropped her onto the bed.  
  
"Ouch, could have been more gentle" Draco just laughed as she rolled over in bed covering herself. She watched him undress and crawl into bed next to her,  
  
"have a good time tonight?" she said stoking his hair as he pulled himself closer to her.  
  
"Actually I did, Weasely isn't so bad"  
  
"Told you" He didn't respond but snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
"Why didn't you change?"  
  
"Way too lazy"  
  
"I'll help you" he said seductively he slowly pulled her shirt up over her head and managed to unzip her jeans and pull them off without making her get up.  
  
"Thanks love" she said kissing him tiredly  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just weary" she rubbed her eyes  
  
"I'll let you sleep then" he still pulled her closer and rested his head on her chest  
  
"Ouch, Draco love you're putting to much pressure on my boobs"  
  
"Sorry"   
  
"Here" she shifted form being on her back to on her side and resting her head on his bare chest. Her arm laid on his chest while the other she wrapped around her own waist. "Better?" she said sweetly  
  
"Yeah" he sighed closing his eyes.  
  
3 Months Later and 4 months into the pregnancy  
  
"Draco" she whispered  
  
"Yeah?" he said looking up from drying his hair.  
  
"Come here"  
  
"Ok" he walked over to the bed where Victoria was laying in nothing but an over sized t-shirt and some panties. She reached her hand up from her stomach and grabbed his hand placing it where her hand had been.   
  
"Can you feel it?" still whispering  
  
"Oh my god Victoria, it's the baby"   
  
"I know, Rosie said it would be staring soon"  
  
"Rosie?"  
  
"My midwife"  
  
"Oh right" he said standing up since the baby had stopped a few seconds earlier. He went over to the desk and started to write something.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Writing to my mother to tell her"  
  
"Good idea" She began to eat a cookie that she had brought up earlier but never ate and watched him write to his mother then give it to Ave. He laid down next to her and caressed her growing stomach. "What do think it'll look like?"  
  
"A boy, Blonde hair of course..." but before he could go one she stopped him.  
  
"Why of course" she said mocking him.  
  
"Boys run in my family and so does blonde hair...been like that for generations"  
  
"Well girls run in my family and so does dark hair"  
  
"We'll see" he said questionably  
  
"Yes we will" she said taking the last bight of her cookie. "I'm getting fat" she said uncheerful.  
  
"Well that's good, means my little kid is going to be nice and healthy"  
  
"Easy for you to say" she said wiping some crumbs off of her shirt.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"You always say that when I'm in a bad mood"  
  
"Helps doesn't it" he smirked at her, she smiled back and slapper his arm.  
  
" you suck I wanted to stay mad" she began to poke her stomach.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You have kids and there goes your perfect body"   
  
"I think you're beautiful"  
  
"You're just saying that so I don't go psycho, and look at my boobs they getting to big" He laughed and kissed her but she pulled away before he could deepen it. "Sorry I have to go to the bathroom"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes again, its your childs fault" Victoria pointed at Draco as she stood up  
  
"Oh my child" he teased, and she giggled turning around and walking to the bathroom.  
  
1 Month later and 5 Months into the pregnancy  
  
It was Christmas eve and Draco and Victoria went to America to spend to holiday with her family.  
  
"Have you done any shopping for the baby yet?" Mrs. Dour said as she poured Victoria some tea  
  
"Yea just a few things thought, and just a few plain clothes since we don't know if it's a boy or girl"  
  
"I know a guy who would know, that's how I knew Jessica was going to be a girl"  
  
Her sister offered  
  
"No I want it to be a surprise, but Draco is convince it's a boy" Victoria glance over into the Living room where he was watching a football game with her dad.  
  
"Of course he does, your father thought both of you and Jessica were boys. It's a man thing" she sighed  
  
"What do you think it is?" Elizabeth said as she gave Jessica a piece of a banana.  
  
"Well I dunno haven't thought of it really, kind of want a boy though. Just for dad's sake" She laughed  
  
"You're kind of big for 5 month you know"  
  
"Yes I know I'm fat"  
  
"Know but when I was 5 moths I was probably a good few pounds lighter than you, then again your sister did get pretty big too"  
  
"Hey I did not" she said slapping her mothers arm playfully, Jessica laughed at the sight.  
  
"You think that's funny do you" Mrs. Dour said tickling Jessica's feet who kept laughing.  
  
"My midwife is really nice, her name is Rosie. She's suppose to be really good wrote a book about pregnancy and childbirth and gave it to me for free" Victoria sipped her tea.  
  
"I still think you should have my grandchild in a hospital like I did with you and your sister"  
  
"It's just as safe if not safer" She said annoyed "ouch...well want to feel it kicking?" She said rubbing her stomach. Elizabeth picked up Jessica and walked over next to her sister and placed her hand over her stomach. She looked up at Victoria when she felt it,  
  
"Wow that's amazing"  
  
"Hurts like hell though"  
  
"I could have told you that" Her mother looked at her scornfully  
  
"Ok hunni?" Draco said putting his hand on Victoria's shoulder, she hadn't noticed him come up and stand behind her.  
  
"Yea the baby's kicking again" She looked down at Jessica who had started to rub her stomach wonder what all the fuss was about.  
  
"What's going on?" Her dad said in a tone or worry  
  
"Baby's kicking" Elizabeth explained  
  
"Let me feel" He said pushing Elizabeth aside  
  
"Alright, alright calm down" She moved back to her chair. He placed his hand over Victoria's stomach,  
  
"That's my boy, strong little kicker" He seemed pleased, Victoria had always been his little Daddy's girl anyways. Victoria laughed,  
  
"So you and Draco agree on that then"  
  
"Of course it's a boy"  
  
"just like Jessica was a boy?"Elzabeth teased her father  
  
"That's different"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well...um.. this is Victoria" obviously he had no other answer.  
  
"Yeah...ok Daddy" Elizabeth said sarcastically standing up and walking away to put Jessica to bed, it was already 9 o'clock. Victoria rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
  
"You guys got any new movies?"  
  
"Not any good ones"  
  
"Well that settles it then I'm off to bed"  
  
"Alright, night" He said kissing her on the forehead  
  
"Night daddy" She got up and took Draco's hand   
  
"Night everyone" He managed to say before Victoria pulled him out.  
  
The next night Victoria and Draco apparated home with loads of gifts under their arms. Her parents had bought them loads of baby items, and some adorable uni-sex clothes. She manage to fit them into the crib they had set up in the corner of their room. Draco had been bale to find one that had matched her furniture pretty well. They had set up a room for the baby but she figured it would be easier if it slept in their room for the first month or so. She lingered by the crib for a moment but was very tired so felt it would be best to lay down. There was a knock at the bedroom door and then she heard Rosie's sweet voice.  
  
"Can I come in dear?"  
  
"Yes I'm just resting"  
  
"Draco let me in, told me to just come up here"  
  
"Yeah that's fine"  
  
"My dear you're big"  
  
"Why is everyone telling me that"  
  
"It's true, how much do you eta"  
  
"Dunno" she said looking up at the ceiling thinking she could really go for some chocolate frogs right then.  
  
"You at least better be eating healthy" she pointer her finger at Victoria scoldingly.  
  
"I am" She said defensively now looking at Rosie  
  
"Felt any kicking yet?" she said placing her tiny hands on Victoria's stomach  
  
"Loads"  
  
"Well that's good news"  
  
"That's what you say I swear the little bastard wants to kill me" Rosie laughed and shook her head  
  
"Come up with any names yet?"   
  
"A few" Rosie looked at her as if telling her to go on, "but you'll have to wait to find out"  
  
"Don't forget as soon as your water breaks write to me, because that month is going to be very busy for me"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Loads of expecting mothers are due in April, some other girl from hogwarts too"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Something...umm Weasely"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah that's it, her and Mr. Potter are expecting"  
  
"Didn't know they were a couple, wonder if Ron knows"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Her brother and his girlfriend live down the street, and I thought that Harry was there too"  
  
"Oh well she has a nice little apartment, not too far from here. Don't think he lives with her. And as far as I know no body knows about her pregnancy"  
  
"She still has one more year at Hogwarts, I wonder what she'll do"  
  
"She told me something about Harry watching the baby while she was at school"  
  
"Good for her"  
  
"Unlike you I have the feeling she really wants this child all too much"  
  
"That's a pity"  
  
"Yea truly sad, then again I see it all the time"She glanced over at Victoria's clock for a moment, "and I am suppose to go and see how she's doing, want to tag along?"  
  
She was about to tell her she was too tired but thought about how sad it would be like for her to be pregnant and not want it, "yeah sure, let me tell Draco"  
  
Victoria became very nervous as Rosie rang the doorbell on Ginny's apartment. A very gloomy Ginny answered the door with a quiet 'hello' to Rosie not even noticing Victoria.  
  
"I brought Victoria along with me, hope it's alright" She said cheerfully. Ginny looked over to her and gave her a weak smile. They all sat down in her small livingroom as Rosie checked her and asked her a few questioned mostly about wether or not she was taking care of herself. Though Ginny was also 5 month pregnant she was no where near the weight of Victoria. Rosie stood up to and began to bid her goodbye , Victoria who had remained quiet the whole time followed Rosie to the door. Before she could leave Ginny grabbed her arm,  
  
"Would you stay a bit longer?... please" she said in what appeared to be a plea.  
  
"Sure, Rosie I'll see you next visit" she said waving to her  
  
"I just need some one to talk to"  
  
"Why me? You've always been friends with Hermione, why not her?"  
  
"She wouldn't understand, and she'd tell Ron"  
  
"Oh...right" She sat back down on the couch and rested her hand over her stomach, "ouch...baby's kicking" she explained looking at Ginny. "So what's on your mind"  
  
"Loads"  
  
"I'll listen as long as you need me too"  
  
"I'm just terribly stressed, you see me and Harry...it was really only a one night thing. And now I'm left with this" she said pointing to her stomach  
  
"Harry's going to Father the child though isn't he"  
  
"Dunno...haven't told him yet"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Scared, he has written to me but I've just been telling him I'm busy with schoolwork"  
  
"It's easier when you have someone with you"  
  
"Haven't even told my mom...haven't told anyone but Rosie." She paused for a minute "but can I ask who the father of your child?"  
  
"Draco"  
  
"Oh that's right you two where dating back at school"  
  
"Married now"  
  
"Good for you" she said with little enthusiasm  
  
"You don't know Harry doesn't want to be with you"  
  
"Yeah but I don't know he does" Ginny looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek, Victoria sat next to her and let her cry into her shoulder as she stroked her hair to comfort her. After a few minutes she stopped crying and Victoria handed her a tissue.  
  
"You shouldn't be living here by yourself"  
  
"Where else can I go, I have no one"  
  
"You can come live with me, I have more than enough room"  
  
"But Ron lives right down the street form you"  
  
"As far as I know he doesn't like Draco, and Hermione only comes over when I invite her"  
  
"I guess...actually I'd really like that" She hugged Victoria "thanks" she whispered  
  
"Lets pack your things, have you gotten anything for the baby"  
  
"No that would be kind of suspicious don't you think"  
  
"I'll give you my extra stuff, and send Draco out to get you other things you need"  
  
"You don't know how nice your being"  
  
"I consider Ron a friend and he'd want someone to take care of you even if it wasn't him" Ginny smile and walked into her room and came out a minute later with a bag packed with clothes. "Shall we go by floo powder?"  
  
"I guess it's are only option, don't really see me and you flying" she smiled  
  
When they arrived at her house she explained everything to Draco and sent him off to set up one of the rooms with Ginny's things. Then also managed to convince Ginny to write to Harry telling him about his unborn child and begging him not to tell Ron. Also to come to Victoria's house the next day, but they left out the part that said Draco lived there too. 


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: Sorry this Chapter is short but it only wrote it to show that everything is fine with Ginny, the birth of her child is significant with my next story I plan to write once I finish this one. The next chapter will include the birth of the their offspring!! Is the anticipation killing you?! Just wait and see what I have for these young parents. Again thanx for the reviews and keep them coming. Hopefully the next chapter will be done by tomorrow night but I can't promise anything since I might have to go to work.  
  
"I don't like this" Draco said peeking out the window  
  
"Well deal with it, you can stay upstairs if you like"  
  
"I think I'd love that, I'll write to my mom"  
  
"You do that" She turned to Ginny "are you ready?"  
  
"I think so"  
  
"Good because he's coming up the street" Ginny looked like she was about to faint, "be strong Ginny" Ginny just nodded and turned to the door as the bell rang. Victoria opened the door, and forced a smile , she hadn't really liked Harry ever since he had called her "Malfoy's little whore" shortly after they had started going out.  
  
"I see Draco's had no problem getting you into bed"  
  
"You're not one to talk, besides we're married" He just rolled his eyes and scanned the room till he saw Ginny sitting on the couch.  
  
"Ginny" he sounded worried and walked over to her swiftly "are you alright"  
  
Ginny barely looked pregnant she had probably only gained ten pounds or so, "fine..." she mumbled under her breath looking at her feet. "You didn't say anything to Ron did you" He sat down next to her  
  
"No of course not, But why didn't you tell me Ginny? You know how much I care about you"  
  
She looked at him as a tear rolled down her cheek "no I don't"  
  
"Ginny I love you" Very aware of Victoria lingering in the kitchen he kissed her on the forehead and tucked some of her hair behind her ears.  
  
"You know that I've always loved you, I just thought that you didn't feel the same way."  
  
"I wouldn't have risked sleeping with my best friends sister if I didn't love her" he laughed, and she smiled widely bitting her lip.  
  
"Are you living here"  
  
"Victoria brought me here yesterday so I wouldn't have to be alone"  
  
"You would have been if you told me"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"I understand, but now that I know you could live with me"  
  
"Not down the street, but if you like you could come live with me at my apartment"  
  
"Yeah that would be great" He suddenly looked towards the stairs where Draco had emerged.  
  
"Don't" Ginny said worriedly to Harry "he's been really nice to me" Draco went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Victoria and kissed her on the forehead lovingly before walking back into the living room and grabbing his robe.  
  
"Nice to see you Potter, sorry I've got to run out to a team meeting" Draco said before walking out the door.  
  
"Bye love" Victoria shouted to him  
  
"Bye hunni" he blew her kiss and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Plays for the cannons, but he might trade onto another team with a few of other players"  
  
"Oh I see" Harry didn't seem to care too much  
  
"Where are you working?"  
  
"With the Ministry, Me and Ron work with his dad among others"  
  
"I see"  
  
"Thanks for helping Ginny, but I think we've agreed to move into her place together"  
  
"Good I was hoping this would be a happy ending"  
  
"I'll get your stuff" he said to Ginny walking up the stairs sure he'd be able to find them. They packed Ginny's stuff and left rather quickly probably to work more things out in privacy.  
  
"Bye Ginny"  
  
"Thanks for everything" she said hugging Victoria "write me when your baby is born, and stop bye anytime"  
  
"I will" 


	20. Chapter 20

3 Months later and 8 months into the pregnancy  
  
Draco impatiently walked back in forth down the hall as Elizabeth and Nacissa sat down on a couch they had set up for the occasion Victoria had just gone into labor and hour ago when Rosie emerged from the room opening the door just enough to let her head out.  
  
"Victoria wants Elizabeth with her" Elizabeth shot up and went into the room and closed the door tightly so Draco wouldn't peek. To his dismay Rosie and Nacissa had both agreed Draco should not be allowed in the room. It seemed like hours passed by before Elizabeth came back out with a bundle of blankets in her arms. She walked over to Draco who had sat down on the couch next to his mother. His eyes were wide as she placed the child into his arms. The chubby baby had some blonde hair and his eyes.  
  
"It's a girl" She smiled at Draco who grinned widely.  
  
"Hello hunni" he said letting the baby grab his finger into it's little fist.  
  
"Sorry it took so long, Victoria wouldn't let it out of her hands" she laughed  
  
"What did she name it?"  
  
"Tabitha"  
  
"My beautiful little Tabby" he kissed the baby's forehead, it looked around at him and Nacissa and snuffled a bit. After a few minute he let his mother hold the child.  
  
"So I as wrong about the boy thing, but I got the looks right"  
  
"And Victoria wanted a boy so bad too, But Tabitha is beautiful"   
  
"Yes she is" Nacissa said with a tear rolling down her cheek  
  
"It's alright mom"  
  
"I'm just so happy, Draco I'm a grandmother"  
  
"Yeah and I'm a father" He looked at the door as he heard it open Rosie appeared.  
  
"Come in all of you, and Bring Tabitha" she smiled "victoria has a surprise for you" They got up and Nacissa handed Tabitha back to Draco so she could wipe her eyes. Still looking down at his daughter he walked to the bed side where a very tired Victoria was laying.   
  
"Oh my god" Draco heard his mother say, he looked over at Victoria who was sitting up in bed holding another child  
  
"This explains my fatness"she laughed rocking the baby who had it's eyes closed. Draco's mouth was open as he looked at his other child laying in his wife's arms.  
  
"Draco it's a boy" The baby opened his eyes at the sound of his mothers voice and giggled, He had more hair than Tabitha but it was black like Victoria's but he had large hazel eyes instead. He was not as chubby as Tabitha either..  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Figured I'd let you name him"  
  
"I...dunno" He sat down in a chair next to Victoria and looked down at Tabitha who was marveling at her fingers. "I've always liked Evan"  
  
"Evan it is, hello my little angel" she kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Well guess we ought to write mom and dad" Elizabeth said walking out the door.  
  
"Want to hold him?" She asked Nacissa who had kept quiet  
  
"Yes of course" She walked closer to the bed and slipped the baby out of Victoria's hands. She slumped back into bed and closed her eyes, Evan giggled again as Nacissa poked his nose with her finger. Rosie wiped off Victoria's forehead with a damp cloth and tried to shoo Draco and Nacissa out of the room so she could sleep.  
  
"No don't take my babies away form me yet"  
  
"Fine give me the babies" Rosie said reluctantly  
  
"And let Draco stay"  
  
"Ok fine"  
  
"And go write a letter to Ginny for me so I can sleep in peace with my husband"  
  
"I'm going" Nacissa gave Evan back to Victoria before leaving with Rosie.  
  
"Draco"  
  
"Yes hunni"  
  
"Lay down with me"  
  
"Sure" He laid down next to her as she slept on her side with Evan sleeping in her arms. Draco stayed up and played with Tabitha for a few minutes, playing with his finger she sucked on it for a while. "Wow I thought I never love some one as much as your mother but I was wrong, but I guess I love you in a different way"He whispered, Tabitha smiled at her father and again became interested in her fingers and tried to stick her fist into her mouth. He laughed but then looked at the door as Rosie walked in  
  
"Babies need to be fed" She explained to Draco, "wake Victoria up"  
  
"Darling wake up" He said poking her arm.  
  
"Ok fine I'm up" she leaned back up still holding Evan.  
  
"See you too have already favored the children" They both looked shocked at the thought, "Don't worry it always happens" She laughed. Victoria looked down at Evan who had slightly opened his eyes when she got up. Draco was playing with Tabitha and smiling widely.  
  
"I thought you wanted a boy"  
  
"I thought it was going to be a boy" he corrected her "but that doesn't mean I don't love him"   
  
"You ought to feed Evan first since he's smaller"   
  
"With what" Draco looked at Rosie curiously  
  
"She going to have to breast feed them for a time of course"  
  
"Right, I knew that" After Victoria had Feed Evan she gave him to Draco as she fed Tabitha, it was actually the first time he held his son. The little baby yawned and snuggled into the blanket that he was wrapped in. There was a knock at the bedroom door and Rosie answered it letting them in.  
  
"How are you darling?" Mrs. Dour asked Victoria walking over to the bed gazing at the baby in her arms.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Elizabeth said you had a surprise"  
  
"She didn't tell you?"  
  
"No"   
  
"Well" Victoria began but before she could finish Mrs. Dour looked over at Draco when he heard some giggling coming form near him. When she saw Evan she fainted but luckily Mr. Dour was right behind her and caught her.  
  
"Mother?" Mrs. Dour opened her eyes  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well you saw Evan and fainted" Mrs. Dour leaned up and looked over at her husband who was sitting next o her playing with Evan.  
  
"Told you she'd have a boy" He said proudly  
  
"But I saw...then I saw" She looked over at Draco sitting on the bed with another baby in his arms. She looked back over at Victoria who was kneeling beside her.  
  
"Mom I had twins, that's Tabitha in Draco's arms and Dad's holding Evan."  
  
"I see"  
  
"I don't think I could pry Evan out of his hands but want to hold Tabby" Draco offered  
  
"Yes of course" she said standing up and walking over to Draco, he placed the sleeping baby in her arms and helped Victoria get up and lay back down.  
  
"She's beautiful, looks a lot like you Draco"  
  
" I know" He smiled  
  
Later that night Victoria and Draco stood over the crib and watched silently as the babies slept.   
  
"Can't believe it's over"  
  
"Draco it's just beginning"   
  
A/N: thanx to ObsessedWithHarrypotter for the idea of twins. Sorry for not picking any of your names, though I do appreciate the help. I actually almost picked Dracilla for the baby girl but then my friend came up with Tabitha and it fit so well. Anyways this is it I'm done with the story. But I just began a new one and it starts 16 years from the day the twins were born. I'll have the first chapter up soon I hope. Really excited about it and hope you all love it. Anyways review and let me now what you think of the ending. 


End file.
